


Splinters

by Shortsnout



Series: An Omega's Retinue [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Asexuality, Beta Prompto Argentum, Claiming Bites, Double Penetration, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Knotting, Multi, OT4, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, References to Depression, Scenting, Sexual Content, Zegnautus Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: Trapped inside Zegnautus keep, Prompto keeps himself sane by remembering how he became Beta to his pack. Meanwhile, Gladio and Ignis are chasing after their lost Omega, Gladio haunted by his own failings. When the four are reunited at last they find their once close bond is in shambles, unable to do anything about it but to press forward, to reclaim the Crystal.Of course, Ardyn is there to cheer them along.'I didn't know when you mated me that this was where it would lead, that we would be fighting for our lives, that Insomnia would fall, that people would...' Noctis welled up, 'be taken from us. I can't change things, and I can't keep looking back at both the good times and the bad, I can only move forward.'Noctis looked up, still not into the faces of his mates but no longer at the floor. 'As advisor and shield to the king of Lucis, help me get the Crystal back and fight for our people. Once we're out for this forsaken keep then we'll address our broken pack and dissolve our bonds, and that's the last I want to speak of this, do you understand me?'Shifting POV between Prompto and Gladio and between the present time in Zegnautus keep and their past.





	Splinters

### Splinters

He flexed his wrist against the restraints, the metal scraping against metal, biting into his flesh. His back ached after hours of being in this position, his muscles locked and screaming in pain. Lolling his head from side to side, Prompto tried to move his tongue, the muscle sticky from no moisture.

'Why, my dear Prompto, you don't seem happy to be here. You should feel right at home.'

Home.

This wasn't home.

Despite the Omega's fury when he pushed him off the train, Prompto refused to believe Noctis had meant to do it. He knew Ardyn had been playing with Noctis, that he took some sick, twisted satisfaction in hurting Noctis. 

He always had done.

Prompto rubbed his wounds into the metal structure behind him, the pain keeping him awake, alert as he tried to think of a way out of here. He wasn't going to fall into despair, he wasn't going to doubt his pack, his family. That was where he belonged.

That was home.

***

Noctis's apartment had always felt more like home than his own. Prompto loved kicking off his shoes in the entryway, scrambling after the prince as they snatched up controllers to play games. He loved being wrapped up in a snug blanket on the sofa, staying up late watching films with Noctis. After a few weeks of this, Noctis had even brought him his own blanket so they didn't need to fight over who was hogging it.

What Prompto loved the most was sleeping over at Noctis's. They would gorge on junk food, stay up as late as they could and crashed on the sofa. Prompto would always wake first and would find Noctis snuggled up to him.

When Noctis became mated, Prompto was happy for him, he really was.

Although.

A little thorn had pricked his heart, growing into barbed wire, strangling it. It was immature, selfish but Prompto hadn't wanted things to change between them. He didn't want to give up his friend now that he finally had one.

No matter how much you fight against it, you can't stop change.

They changed for the better. 

Prompto was still welcome in Noctis's apartment, they still played games and watched movies till insane o'clock in the morning. But now, sometimes Gladio would join them when they played, and there was nothing funnier than seeing a buff dude who had spent his life training to be Noctis's bodyguard get his ass handed to him at every, single, fighting game.

Ignis would cook for all of them. They would sit at the table together and the Alpha would ask Prompto questions like he was genuinely interested. His budding photography passion, how school was going, and after Ignis had learnt Prompto had undertaken a fierce diet and exercise regime, he asked advice on how to get Noct to eat better.

Prompto would sit there amongst the four of them laughing the evening away feeling happier then he could remember. With the four of them, it was laughter, it was life. 

It was home.

Then... things changed again.

It wasn't unusual for Noctis to sit against him while playing video games, it was easier for them both to see the screen that way. Prompto never complained, liking the fact that Noctis felt comfortable enough to do so. He had seen at school how Noctis shied away from touch, how stiff he had first been when Prompto causally flung an arm over his shoulders or shoulder bumped him. 

The heavy, weight against his side did make him startle, his character meeting its unfortunate death on the screen as he stopped paying attention, his gaze instead on the slumbering prince. Unsure what he should do, he eased his arm down, turning the game off with the controller. Should he wake Noctis? Or leave him to sleep.

There were faint grey circles under Noctis's eyes. 

Prompto wanted to gather Noctis to him, to run his fingers through his hair...to do _something_ to look after his friend. It unleashed a powerful urge within him, to care for, to look after. 

It scared him.

Prompto sighed. The apartment was empty, a rare occasion when one or both of Noctis's pack members weren't with him. Prompto still looked guiltily around before easing his body into turning, resting his back against the arm of the sofa, encouraging Noctis to lay against his chest instead of his shoulder. 

The Omega went easily, head pillowed on Prompto's chest. Noctis mumbled a little in sleep, hand coming up to clutch at Prompto's shirt, but remained asleep.

Gentle, hesitant, Prompto brought his hands up, placing one on Noctis's shoulder and the other on the top of his head. Looking down, he could see the silver circle scar of one of Noctis's Alphas, Ignis's he believed was on the left. 

Holding his best friend to him, Prompto let his mind wander. He'd never felt like this before, there was just something about Noctis. It had to be something to do with his gender, Noctis being an Omega must be making his instincts churn.

He didn't want Noctis in the same way the other two did. He couldn't match them in power, aggression, lust. He just...needed to be a part of Noctis's life, to care for him, support him, to love and be loved in return. He was just a Beta, unable to truly satisfy an Omega. The pairings weren't uncommon, Betas made up most of the population after all, but an Omega instinctively craved an Alpha. 

Just another reminder that he wasn't good enough. 

When Noctis had told him he had presented as an Omega, he didn't feel the need to possess and claim Noctis. With most of the population being Beta, it made them biased towards the other two genders. They assumed Omegas and Alphas were highly sexual, mainly because of heats and ruts. Some Betas liked that aspect, looked upon it with something akin to awe, jealousy.

Not Prompto though.

He'd never wanted to. After years of feeling separate from even his own gender, he looked it up on the internet.

Asexual.

A label.

A difference.

***

It made sense now. He was a clone, genetically created to become a soulless robot. Even though he had been raised in Insomnia some of that programming must have remained, must be the reason the way he was. 

Prompto was brought back into the present with a jolt, Ardyn's drawling voice cracking through the speakers. 

'Oh, what luck Prompto, the little Omega has come to rescue you! Without his Alphas and without his weapons! Brave? Foolish? What are your thoughts?'

'Noct?' Prompto rasped out, voice hoarse from his screams. Noctis was here, in this place? Didn't he know it was a trap! Without Ignis and Gladio? 

'I swear...Ardyn...'

'Oh, a little bark to go with no bite? Let us send some of your brothers down to meet him, shall we? How long do you think he'll last? Five minutes maybe?' A sadistic cackle sounded accompanied by the faint noise of a switch being hit.

***

Gladio scented the wall, the stench making him recoil. Noctis's pheromones saturated the wall in streaks, fear oozing out of the metal. Zegnautus keep was something right of horror movies. Snaga's, MT's, they were tricky foes at the best of times, but alone...

He grunted, slicing another enemy in two, head turning to Ignis.

'He's terrified, Gladio.' 

'This place is creepy, Ignis. He's in here, alone, weaponless.' Gladio sighed, returning his sword to the Armiger and standing by his pack member's side.

He wasn't going to leave Ignis in this place alone, despite common sense telling him that Ignis would be better off waiting somewhere safe, that he should have bowed out when his sight was compromised. His gaze went to the scars marring Ignis's face, the cloudy eye and he swallowed the shame down.

A physical reminder. A tribute to Gladio's failure to keep his pack safe.

Again.

'I'm not leaving Noctis alone. My sight might be impaired but I still have my wits about me.'

'Remember how you told me you were torn between Noctis and Prompto when I was fighting Gilgamesh?'

Ignis's hand tightened on his cane. 'Yes, and I expect you to make the same choice I had to. Noctis comes first. That's what we agreed to. He's the prince, our Omega, his well-being comes before our own.'

'Is that what happened to you?' Gladio couldn't help the snap, familiar resentment coiling in him at Ignis's silence about how he was injured. 

Ignis tensed. 

'I don't regret what I did, but I should have been more careful. If I had been quicker then maybe...' Ignis paused, taking a deep breath, 'then maybe I could have saved Lady Lunafreya.'

Despite the frustrations, the anger, words spoken in the heat of the moment, Gladio and Ignis had reached a temporary truce, and despite his irritation Gladio knew his pack mate needed reassurance.

'Can't move forward if you're always looking backward. Quit thinking about what you _could've_ done then and start thinking about what you _can_ do now.'

'You're right. What's done is done.' There was a snarl at the end of Ignis's words, a condescending bite.

Helplessness, fury, disappointment, they had all come out as he had spoken to Noctis on the train and from there it was a slippery slope. He had given Noctis the tough love to get him out of his depression but along the way it had morphed into something vile, something Gladio hadn't been able to control.

It wasn't fair to Noctis, but Gladio had been powerless to anger's touch once it held him. He couldn't stop the quips, the digs at Noctis as they searched Fodina Caestino, calling Noctis the thing he detested most. Weak. It had all been to mask his own fears, and now... Gladio didn't know how to fix it.

The Omega hadn't met his eye since the train, refusing to come near any of them, and despite Ignis's speech after the malboro attack, Noctis still hadn't fully returned from his depression.

Gladio had destroyed their bond. He halted in the keep, doubts and insecurities plaguing him. He didn't know how to fix the rift between them and before he had even attempted, Prompto had been taken from them, and now Noctis was in this place.

Alone.

Vulnerable.

'I made him a promise to help get him to the Crystal,' Gladio growled under his breath. 'I gave him a way forward, something to cling onto, a way forward, as a shield should have done.'

'Be that as it may, our pack bonds have been destroyed because of it. I don't need to see to know how he is feeling, Gladio, it is you who is blind to Noctis's needs-'

'Aww, trouble in paradise? I wouldn't spend time fighting if I were you. I'm afraid I wasn't as kind to Noct as I was the pair of you, and he has nothing but his bare fists to aid him. Shall we see how he is doing?'

Noctis's pained scream reverberated off the steel walls, both of them spinning at the sound, trying to pinpoint their Omega. There was the metallic screech of an MT and then Noctis's battle yell and laboured panting.

'Well, I never. Seems you fulfilled your job after all, shield. He's only bleeding a little bit, his wounds might get infected if he staggers around in that noxious gas much longer though.' 

'We can't spend time arguing, he wants us to fight. Regardless of the state of our pack, we need to find Noctis and Prompto get the Crystal and go,' Ignis pushed past him, using his nose as a guide.

'Your days of hurting Noctis are over, you hear me?' Gladio snarled into the darkness.

'Gladio! I can hear Noct's voice!'

***

_You did a good job keeping things together while I was gone, protecting him from Ardyn, don't doubt yourself now, Ignis. No matter what happens, no matter the stakes, I know you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe. We won't lose him._

Gladio kept replaying that past conversation over and over in his head as he stared at the pair of them prone on the altar. 

'Gladio, come on! Don't just stand there!' Prompto called as he scrabbled down the rubble.

'Why does this keep happening?' Gladio whispered.

_No matter what happens, no matter the stakes, I know you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe._

He could recall with complete clarity the night he returned from Gilgamesh, Noctis's injury, the warm weight of Noctis in his arms, Ignis looking over the pair of them.

_We won't lose him._

He moved, dragging himself over to Ignis, his body bending down, fingers stretching out to check the Alpha's pulse. Gladio couldn't bring himself to go to Noctis's lifeless body. Gladio's mind closed, soul dying in increments.

His feet wouldn't take him to Noctis.

'Gladio he's breathing!' Prompto shouted.

It broke the seal on Gladio's thoughts, his fears rushing over him. He staggered to Noctis's side, turning the Omega over, hands shaking as he patted down his body.

He caught sight of a thin red welt on the underside of Noctis's throat. Gladio knew without smelling Noctis who had done this. His gaze went to Ignis, the ravaging wound across the Alpha's eye, the pained gasps.

_I know you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe._

'Again...' Gladio snarled under his breath, his arms trembling.

He hadn't just failed Noctis this time. He had failed them both.

Gladio pulled Noctis into his arms. He clasped Noctis to his chest for a few seconds before calling for Prompto. 'You're gonna need to carry him, I can't leave Ignis here.' Gladio's voice was gruff, and he positioned Noctis in Prompto's arms. 'We can't stay here, the Nif's are everywhere and I need to find out what's wrong with Ignis.'

Move forward.

Just keep moving forward.

***

Prompto was roused by a stricken voice calling him. It was Noctis's hands that caught him as he fell from his restraints. Prompto wanted to drown in his scent, his body heat, in Noctis.

They were all there, Gladio, Ignis asking if he was alright and Noctis who wouldn't let him go. When Prompto woke a little more, his hug to Noctis became just as fierce.

'I'm sorry,' Noctis gasped, burrowing his head under Prompto's chin, desperately seeking. Prompto scented him without thinking, still caught in the haze of pain and exhaustion. 

'Thank you, Noct.' Prompto sat back on his knees, dragging his head back. Noctis was covered in bruises and scrapes, dark circles under his eyes, and a wild desperate look shining in the blue depths.

'Tell me. Where you worried about me?'

The question caught Noctis off guard, rendering him speechless for a couple of moments.

'Of course I was. What kind of question is that?' Noctis wiped his tears while growling, flopping onto his hands and knees. Prompto could hear wheezing.

'Noctis traversed through most of Zegnautus keep to find you, Prompto, alone and without weapons.'

Prompto let go of any misplaced resentment he felt at that, his hands reaching back out to the Omega.

'You did that...for me?'

Noctis said nothing, rubbing his hands over his arms, head hung low.

'Noct, c'mere. I'm not mad at you. I know it was Ardyn, that he was tricking you.' He gathered Noctis close to him again, pushing his nose into matted hair, picking out Noctis's scent from the grime, sweat and gore.

'Am I the real me? Are we still pack?' Prompto didn't let go of Noctis but instead looked up to the Alphas who shifted uncomfortably. 

They were broken.

Fractured.

Prompto tried not to let the negative thoughts overwhelm him, to remember the happy times they had, of how they came to be pack.

***

Prompto wasn't sure who he was expecting to see outside his front door, but Ignis dressed up in a suit and tie, holding a shiny briefcase wasn't it.

'Iggy? Is something wrong? Is Noct-'

'Noctis is fine, I assure you. I was wondering if we could have a little talk, just the two of us?'

'Oh, erm, sure.' Prompto leant against the doorframe.

'Might I come in?'

'Oh, crap, yeah!' Flustered, Prompto moved out of the way, gesturing the Alpha in. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Coffee, if you have it.'

'One java coming up, take a seat.' Prompto pulled a chair out from the dining table, fingers clenching the back of it as he waited for Ignis to sit.

If Ignis minded the chipped, worn mug, he made no mention of it, instead looking around the room with narrowed eyes. 'Are your parents not at home?'

'Nah, why do you think I'm at Noct's so much?' Prompto joked. 'So, what can I do you for?'

Ignis took a long drink of his coffee. 'I'm here to discuss something with you. Noctis and Gladio have no idea I'm here, so whatever we discuss will stay between us.'

As he sat opposite Ignis, Prompto could feel his throat dry, sweat beading his skin. He tried to remain calm, to keep looking at Ignis, but his eyes kept shifting to the door, plotting an escape route.

'Prompto-'

He leapt out of his skin as a finger touched his hand, propelling himself back from the table.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! Honest, I tried to ignore the feelings, even when he presented, and I'd never do anything to challenge you, either of you for him. He's my best friend, and I care about him, I'd never do anything to hurt him!' He couldn't breathe, the table swimming in and out of focus.

'Easy, easy, I'm not angry.' He was pulled upwards, held against a firm chest, one hand on his lower back and one cradling his head. 'I'm not here to fight you for Noctis, no matter the outcome of our discussion I will never cut your friendship, I promise.'

Prompto said nothing, trying to focus on his breathing and not pass out. He could hear a steady thump under his ear and he concentrated on that. 

'Then, why are you...' Prompto's voice cracked.

'Because Noctis loves you too,' Ignis spoke into his hair. 'Come, sit down and calm yourself.' 

Prompto wasn't sure if he was hearing things.

'When Noctis was in heat...although Gladio and I did our best to care for him, to relieve him of his symptoms, we did not always see what he needed.'

'As Alphas you were infected with his heat too, the desire to mate, to breed.' Prompto felt his face warm in embarrassment.' He'd done his research when Noctis had presented.

'There was a moment when we overlooked his hunger, lost in our lust as it were. It was suggested, although half-heartedly, that we obtain a Beta to help us look after Noctis.' Green eyes looked up at him.

'I do not know if Noctis was offering an answer to us, or selecting you, but, nevertheless, in his primal state he named you as his Beta.'

Prompto leant back heavily in his chair.

'Me?'

'To Noctis, you represent something we cannot be. Although he loves us, we can be the shackles, a reminder of what needs to come, duality in both being mates and servants to the Crown. You have no such shackles. You're a breath of fresh air, a reminder to have fun, to enjoy life, to take pleasure in the simple things as it were.'

'You suggesting I'm simple?'

'No, not at all Prompto. But you represent his freedom, and that is just as important to him as we are.'

A long stretch of silence followed, only broken by Ignis picking up his drink, his throat swallowing and the thunk of cup returning to table. Prompto looked at the fax machine in the corner of the room, which usually held a note from both his parents saying they would be back later. The calendar above it filled with red pen scrawls, every day filled with some meeting or other.

This place was empty, a base used only by Prompto for eating or sleeping. For years, this was what family had meant, what home was, and now...

'Me, as Noctis's Beta?' 

'No, Prompto. You as our pack's Beta.'

Prompto waited for Ignis to tell him it was all a cruel joke.

'But, Ignis...' his hands scratched his head, unable to get the words out. That he was broken. Different.

'You don't want Noctis in a sexual way?'

Prompto's mouth hung open.

'So does that mean you don't want Noctis's love or affection? That you don't want our affection?' Ignis smiled at him.

'I want to take care of him. I want to stand by his side. That's all I've ever wanted.'

Ignis watched him for a long moment before smiling. 'I think I'll take my leave now. Think about what I've asked you, decide for yourself if it's something you'd like to consider. If it's something amiable to you, then I will speak to Gladio.'

'Shouldn't you be asking Noctis?'

Ignis chuckled. 'This is precisely why I think he needs you. Gladio and I are equal as Noctis's Alphas, but I still defer to his will, it is as Noctis says. Gladio is the pack Alpha.'

'Ignis, you're terrifying in your own right, I've never seen Gladio above you. You're just both different, you mean different things to Noct.'

'I know. Gladio...might prove difficult, which is why I will speak to him first before getting Noctis's hopes up.'

'Wait,' Prompto remembered what it was he wanted to ask. 'Why aren't you asking Noctis?'

'Because, Prompto, I already know his answer.' 

Ignis drained his coffee and stood.

'Noctis values you very highly, he's not going to act in such a way to jeopardize your friendship. He's not going to risk changing things to ask you. Noctis can be riddled with insecurities, and what is obvious to Gladio and me is oblivious to Noctis.'

'Are you saying that Noct wouldn't be able to see I have...feelings for him.' Prompto laced his fingers together, resting his hands on the table.

'Not unless you told him outright, and even then he might assume you mean it in a platonic way. Think about things.'

'Ignis...I don't think I need to.'

'Yes, yes you do Prompto. Feelings are not reason enough to enter a relationship with him. His burden is a heavy one. He'll be king one day, and there are those that seek to harm him, who might turn their attention to you as one of his weaknesses. Then there is the matter of being in a pack. You will not have him solely to yourself. Compromise, communication are the cornerstones needed and even I find myself jealous and demanding Noctis's attention.' 

'But...I'll have you guys too right?' Prompto finally looked up from studying his hands at that, trying to look at Ignis but instead staring at his shoulder.

Ignis's hand reached out to ruffle his hair. 'Yes, our protection, our trust, our care, our affections. But that will take time to grow and foster. We are already fond of your in your own right. You do not need become pack to have our friendship.' 

'Alright, Ignis, I'll think about it.'

***

'I think we should rest before pressing forward, both of you are injured and we are going to need our strength before pushing forward.' Ignis stepped towards the both of them crumpled on the floor. Prompto looked over Noct's shoulder at the Alpha.

His eyesight hadn't returned in the time he'd been gone. Despite what Ignis said about him not thinking it would get better, Prompto had hoped. He felt a stab in his gut at that. They'd all been through so much. He ached to reach up and draw Ignis's head into his lap, sweep his fingers over his wounds, to help him in some way.

He owed Ignis everything.

'Nut uh, Ignis,' Gladio was quick to argue, 'the place is crawling with MT's-'

If they noticed Prompto's flinch neither mentioned it. Noctis, who was still clinging onto him did, and he looked up, eyes dull and unfocused.

'Prom?' His lips shaped the word, and Prompto placed his index finger over the Omega's lips with a small smile.

'We push forward.' 

'No, we won't.' Prompto brushed the hair from Noctis's brow. 'I don't need to remind you of what happened last time we pushed on when Noctis was injured. If this place is as bad as you say it is then we're going to stay here.'

His tone was strong, firm, unyielding. 

He could remember Gladio and Noctis fighting on the train, had been on the receiving end of Gladio's anger several times before. 

***

'I said no, Ignis!' Gladio roared, the sound vibrating through the floor to where Noctis and Prompto stood on the threshold of the apartment.

'Whoa, do they argue often?' Prompt didn't take his shoes off, hand still on the door handle in case they needed to get out of here fast.

'No...' Noctis muttered, eyes narrowing with concern, tearing his shoes off.

Prompto was on his heels, flinching as both the Alphas stared at him, Ignis apologetic, Gladio livid. 

'Did you put him up to this?' Gladio spun to face Noctis, finger pointing at Ignis.

'Up to what? I don't even know what you're arguing about,' Noctis gaze flickered between the two of them, settling on Ignis, waiting for an explanation.

'Not now, Gladio,' Ignis hissed, gaze drawn to where Prompto and Noctis stood.

Oh. It was about him.

'No, Ignis, you want him to be part of the pack then he needs to see what it's like. You think it's easy to share? You want to add another guy to the mix?' Gladio's gaze fixed on Prompto. 'Look at you, you're not even an Alpha! How does adding you to the pack have any benefit?' Gladio scoffed.

Prompto lowered his eyes under the intense gaze, but he kept his back straight, knowing he had to put his case forward, that Alphas responded to shows of strength.

'That's what you guys are talking about?' Everyone in the room stilled at Noctis's tone, the quiet, seething darkness.

'Noct-' Ignis began.

'How dare you.' Prompto flinched away from his best friend, from the blue sparks flickering up his arms.

'Noct, hey, buddy...' he tried to calm the Omega.

'You don't make decisions behind my back. You do not speak about Prompto like that.'

Noctis turned, grabbing hold of Prompto's elbow, wrenching him from the apartment. 

The Omega was furious as he stomped around Insomnia's night streets, knowing without looking that Prompto was behind him. After what felt like an age, Noctis stopped, sinking to his heels and holding his head between his hands.

'Probably best not to do that on the pavement, buddy,' Prompto knelt down with him. 'You doing ok?'

'Peachy,' Noctis sighed.

'Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit down.' Prompto led them to a plaza, chairs spilling out from the various restaurants and bars, a mingling festive atmosphere around them. He sat Noctis into a rickety chair, buying two sodas and sitting opposite him.

'You wanna talk?' Gone was the happy attitude, the banter and the laughter they had together.

Noctis didn't answer, taking a long sip.

'I'm sorry, Gladio said those things to you,' Noctis mumbled, his cheeks scarlet with fury.

'No big deal, people like me, we get used to Alphas thinking of us as useless. We aren't strong like Alphas and we aren't appealing like Omegas, we're just average.' His smile felt forced, brittle.

Noctis's eyes narrowed over the rim of his drink. 'There's something you're not telling me.'

Prompto hesitated, thought about lying even, but then the story about Ignis's proposition came tumbling out. His friend said nothing as he spoke, his gaze unwavering. 

'He wanted to get Gladio's consent before speaking with me,' Noctis spoke to himself.

'I guess so. Looks like that went down well.' Prompto drank his own soda in a few quick gulps.

'Listen, Gladio...' Noctis stretched down, placing his can on the floor, 'he can be a real dick. His temper can get the better of him. The three of us are still trying to work out how to be a pack, and we can bash heads sometimes. That...what he said...that wasn't him. I know he likes you, he likes hanging out with us.'

'Hanging out isn't the same as sharing your mate though,' Prompto scratched the back of his neck.

'Yeah, about that-'

Prompto waited for the inevitable, for Noctis to correct Ignis's assumptions.

'I'm sorry... I've never... meant to make you uncomfortable. I kept telling myself that I was confusing friendship for something else. I don't...I don't want to lose you Prom, so please forget about what Ignis said. Forget that I'm being a shitty friend by forcing you to deal with these feelings of mine.' 

Prompto felt his mouth open and shut, a strangled gargling sound escaping his lips.

 _Tell him._ His brain screamed. _Tell him you feel the same._

Before he could say anything, Noctis rose, body in a defensive pose Prompto had seen Gladio teach him. 

'Something I can help you with?'

'You're an Omega? A royal Omega?' Even from sitting Prompto could smell the rancid beer on the man's breath. He was not much older than them, but he looked drained, exhausted, as though life had been squeezed from him.

'What of it? You're Omega too,' Noctis stated.

'How can someone like you have the status you do? It's not fair, it isn't right. Just because you're the king's son you get to be treated well while the rest of us are Alpha playthings?' The man bent at the waist a little, his breathing rapid.

Prompto felt sympathy squeeze him. He had heard of this, horror stories of Omegas being used, of being second class citizens. All genders had equal rights within Insomnia but there were still those with ancient ideals, that treated the Omega gender with scorn.

Noctis's arms stretched out, his tone kind. 'Hey, do you need help?'

The glint caught Prompto's eye and he leapt to his feet before his mind knew what it was doing, Beta protectiveness swelling as he pushed Noctis back, the knife slashing through Prompto's jacket. 

'Noct, get back!'

'You'll see... you'll feel what the rest of us do!' the broken Omega screamed. 

Prompto didn't even need to think about it, spreading his legs to stand over Noctis on the ground, his hands curled into fists as he readied himself. Noctis wasn't going to get hurt. He felt his chest rumbling in a faint imitation of the Alpha's growl, his teeth bared in aggression.

'Get down!'

The air was slammed from his lungs, spasms of pain shooting up across his spine as his back collided with the table. He scrambled to his feet, ready to fling himself in front of Noct, but someone had beaten him to it.

Gladio.

Gladio had pushed him to safety.

The Alpha had a hand clasped over his eye, blood dripping from between his fingers, splattering on the floor.

'Gladio?' Noctis coughed.

The shield didn't look at either of them, staring the knife wielder down.

'You're going to go home and sober up,' Gladio instructed, staring down at the man, his aggression evident in the way he stood. This wasn't Prompto's ludicrous attempt at being fierce, this was an Alpha protecting his mate, his fury making both Prompto and Noctis cower.

The Omega dropped the knife and ran.

Gladio didn't move until the man had left, the citizens around them following suit.

'Are you alright, Noct?' Gladio's teeth were gritted, the Alpha obviously in pain.

'Am I alright?' Noctis could barely get the words out.

'How 'bout you, pipsqueak?'

Pipsqueak. Gladio's annoying nickname for him.

'Gladio...you...we need to get you to a hospital.' Gladio didn't move, his uninjured eye scanning the area. 'Prompto help me!'

'Gotcha, come on big guy, off we go.'

'No,' Gladio wouldn't move, patting Noctis down, 'are you harmed?' 

'Gladio I'm fine, he didn't touch me!' Noctis snapped, pushing his chest, 'come on!'

***

Ignis was frantic when he joined them in the hospital room, his usual put together attire in disarray, his glasses missing, shirt rumpled and obviously thrown on in haste. He went to Noctis first, checking him over for wounds, clutching the Omega close to him and then Prompto. 

'Thank heavens you're both safe.'

Gladio was out cold in the bed, the painkillers they'd given him knocking him out. He was only supposed to be there to check for any permanent eye damage, but after the stitches and the gauze had been applied, his adrenaline had burnt out, leaving him weak after the danger had passed.

Being an Amicitia might have guaranteed him a bed, but Prompto wasn't going to fight the politics of the upper-class tonight. He was just happy everyone he cared about was safe. Noctis fell asleep on Ignis's lap in the early hours of the morning, Ignis not far behind him, hunched over his Omega, protective instincts in overdrive, even in sleep. 

Prompto couldn't sleep. He paced the floor in front of the small hospital window, listened to the sounds of the machines in the hospital, the medical staff talking and moving between rooms. He couldn't put his finger on what bothered him more, the fact that Noctis was attacked or the what ifs. What if Prompto hadn't been with him? What if Noctis hadn't found a caring Alpha? Would he have been as hollow and as sad as the Omega who attacked?

His feet slowed, gaze drawn to where Noctis slept soundly, held by his mate. He knew Ignis and Gladio loved Noctis, could see with his own eyes he was safe, that he was cherished, but the fear still felt sour in his mouth.

This was what Ignis meant by Prompto thinking about it.

He turned to look out the window. Dawn was breaking over Insomnia, the city Noctis would one day rule. There would be people out there who sought to harm Noctis, not just the Alpha who tried to manipulate Noctis when he had his heat, but actual attempts on his life. The knife attack hadn't changed his mind, but it had made him realise something.

He needed to be strong, for himself, for Noctis, for the pack. His self doubts would take time to truly go away, but if he wanted this, then he had to fight for it. He'd never had friends because he held onto the deep seeded fear that he wasn't good enough, he needed to stop that, needed to prove to Gladio and himself that he was worthy.

Shifting across the bed made his head turn. 'Hey big guy,' he whispered, careful not to wake the other two up. 'Glad to see you're back with us, who have thought it'd take a couple of tiny painkillers to knock you out?'

Gladio tired to pull himself into a sitting position, fingers probing the bandaging around his eye. 'Where's Noct?' he demanded.

'Easy, easy, he's asleep here with Ignis, scent the air,' Prompto instructed when he could feel the Alpha's panic, his rapid rise and fall of his chest. 

As soon as the scent hit him, Gladio calmed, resting back on the pillows, rubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw. 

'Why are you still here?' Gladio croaked, nodding his thanks when Prompto passed over a glass of water.

'Well, I helped Noctis get you here, and then I stayed with him till Ignis got here. He was distraught you know. Guess I'm good for something after all, huh?' He hadn't meant it as a dig, but it sounded like one if the way Gladio flinched was any indication.

'Kid, look-'

'Gladio wait.' 

The shield shut up, waiting for him to speak. Prompto had a choice here. He could play the happy-go-lucky guy, he could play the victim, or, he could reach out and make a stand, prove to Gladio he was serious about joining Noctis's pack, that he could be useful.

'I don't know what Ignis has and hasn't told you, so let me speak for myself. I'm not an Alpha, I'm not as strong or battle trained as you or Ignis are, and I don't have the intelligence Ignis has...' Prompto halted, gathering his thoughts. 'I can help you look after Noctis. I'm good for him, you know? I think...no, I know I can make him happy, and that's just as important as what you guys can do for him.'

Gladio said nothing, his uninjured eye fixed on him.

'Prompto...I'm sorry for what I said. I let my temper, my impulses get the better of me. Noct's...he's everything to me.' Gladio patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Cautious, Prompto moved over, careful not to bump the two on the chair as he walked around. 

'The idea of sharing him with another person...it made me furious. I've always known you're important to him. Listen to me Prom, it's hard enough for me and Ignis to share, let alone with all the responsibilities he's going to have later being a ruler and all that. Why not find another guy who can give you all the attention you deserve? You can still be friends with Noct.'

Prompto felt himself wilt.

'I saw you protect him from the knife, I know that'll you give your life for him. Ignis pointed out that you make Noctis feel something we can't...and that makes me jealous...' Gladio trailed off, hand gripping the sheets beneath him. 

'We promised each other that we were going to be the best mates we could be for Noctis,' Ignis's voice raspy from sleep answered.

Gladio closed his eye and nodded.

'Why don't I find someone else to give me the attention I deserve? Because no one has ever made me feel the way I do with Noctis. It's not just that, when I'm with you... when I'm with you all, I think...that's what a family is.'

The words stretched out between them all.

'And...in regards to sharing...' Prompto felt the words burning on his tongue. 'Gladio...I'm...I'm not like that. I've never been interested in sex...that hasn't changed just because I've met Noct.' He could feel his cheeks burning in shame, his hands fisting beside Gladio's in the starched hospital blankets. 

Gladio whistled, low and deep. 'You've got guts, pipsqueak I'll give you that. C'mere.' Gladio embraced him with one arm. 'Listen, when I get out of here we'll discuss it properly. No shouting, no putting each other down, deal?'

Prompto smiled, ducking his head down in a nod. 'Deal.'

***

From there on it had been the backbone of their relationship. Communication, honesty, respect. Linchpins that supported the pack through anything.

Until Ardyn.

Until Ignis had become blind.

Until they were trapped in Zegnautus keep, broken and in pain.

Despite his injuries, Prompto went to Ignis, helping the Alpha through the tunnels, his gaze half on Noctis, noticing his limp was more pronounced. Gladio found them somewhere to rest and Prompto helped Ignis onto one of the bunk beds, asking if the Alpha needed anything from him. 

'Make sure Noctis is well.' Ignis passed him a potion. 'I can tell he's exhausted and injured. He will respond better if it's coming from you, Prompto.'

Noctis hadn't gone far, still within eyeshot of Gladio, attempting to put a barrier around them all. His arm lay useless at his side, looking up at the ceiling in frustration. 

'Still jamming your magic?'

'How'd you know about that?' Noctis muttered as Prompto came to stand beside him.

'Dude, I've been in here a while, Ardyn likes to talk.' 

Noctis's jaw clenched as he stared out into the darkness of the corridor before them.

'Do you need some help?'

'No, I'm fine.'

'Noct, come on, I had to stand up to Gladio to get us this rest, and we don't know what's ahead, you're injured.'

Noctis's gaze turned to him, flicking up and down his body. 'So are you, I should be taking care of you.'

'Nope, not gonna happen, come on, that's my job as Beta, taking care of you and all that.' Prompto joked. 'Seriously, Noct, let me help you ok? I'm feeling a bit lost, let me be useful, kay?' 

'Ignore whatever that bastard said, you're always useful. If it helps then yeah, I'd appreciate the help.' Noctis smiled a little, the first Prompto had seen since they'd left Altissia. 

They cracked the potion between them, some of Noctis's bruises fading but not all of them.

'Is...Ignis alright?' Noctis asked him after a lengthy period of listening for danger.

'No, I don't think so, Noct. Why don't you try talking to him? This distance you're putting between him, between both our Alphas isn't good, Noct.'

'I didn't ask about Gladio,' Noctis spat, kicking the wall.

Prompto waited.

'Sorry, just...yeah.' Noctis folded his arms, refusing to look at him.

'Ignis is fine physically, Noct. He might be blind, but all his other wounds have healed. He's not mad at you.'

Noctis flinched at that, closing his eyes.

'I don't know how to go near him, Prompto. He's hurt, because of me. Blind, because of me. Being my mate...it just hurts you all. I don't...I don't even know how to say sorry to him.' Noctis sat down, back against the wall, knees up to his chest. 'Luna died. Ignis is hurt. How many more people are going to get hurt for me, for the Crystal, for Lucis?'

Prompto could see Noctis fishing for something in his pocket, knowing without asking that the Omega would be tightly gripping his Carbuncle figurine. 

'Did you ask Niflheim to invade us?' Prompto sat beside him, careful to give him enough space, but close enough if needed. 'We've been at war for years, and sacrifices are needed.'

'It's too much, Prompto.'

'We all knew what we were getting into, Noct. I can't speak for the others, but if I knew this was where my life was gonna end up, I would have still made the same choices.'

Noctis said nothing, but his hand inched over to Prompto. 

'I think Ignis is just as scared about approaching you, Noct. He feels like he failed you in some way, that he didn't get to you in time, that it's his fault Lady Lunafreya died.'

'He didn't, he's never failed me.' Noctis was horrified.

'You're both stewing in things that aren't true. Come on, Noct, at least try saying something to them.'

Noct pulled out his figurine, the light glinting off its pale fur. 

'Protect me through my darkest dreams, huh?' Noctis spoke down to it. 'This is definitely now.' The Omega seemed to come to a decision. 'Come on, I'll go say something to them, then let's get the hell out of here.'

Prompto felt warmth spark inside him. He could do this. He could take care of all of them.

*** 

Noctis always got a little fidgety if one of his mates wasn't around. His concentration on the game they were playing would falter, he'd bite on the edge of his pen and stare into space if they were doing homework.

'What do you worry about?' Prompto asked him once.

'I know they can take care of themselves. I just feel better when we're together,' Noctis answered, scratching the back of his neck. 

'He does the same when you're not here, you know.' Ignis had told him one morning at breakfast before either of the other two had woken. 'I know we are easing you into our pack, but he is already very attached to you.' 

So, when both Alphas were unable to come to Noctis's apartment one night, Prompto knew he had to be there for his friend. For his intended Omega. 

His presence calmed Noctis, he could see that now, and they were able to cuddle on the sofa, entwine their limbs while watching films without either of them feeling guilty. 

Noctis was restless, shifting in his arms, rubbing his legs together. Prompto soothed him the best he could, running his fingers through his dark hair, distracting him with trivial things. It had worked for a time, both enjoying stuffing their faces with takeout Ignis wouldn't have approved of. It was in the quiet moments, Noctis grew pensive, his gaze going distant, focusing on nothing at all.

'Is there something I can do to help?' Prompto felt out of his depth. As much as he enjoyed Noctis to himself he thought he should ring someone for help, for reassurance.

Noctis chuckled a little under his breath. 'I know they'll be back tomorrow, and knowing them, they're probably just as anxious. Besides, it has been good hanging out just the two of us.' Noctis rubbed his forehead over Prompto's cheekbone and turned back towards the movie. Shifting to get closer, Prompto cautiously scented Noctis in return, chest expanding with happiness as Noctis let out a contented sigh.

The Omega recoiled in the next moment, putting space between them.

'Noct? Sorry, did I do something...I thought that was what pack members did?' Prompto reached after Noctis, desperate not to mess this up.

'What? No that's not it...I mean of course you can scent me. You're pack too, aren't you?' Despite the smile on his face, Prompto could see from Noctis's body language that he was uncomfortable. Hands gripping his legs, shallow breaths.

Prompto's eyes widened before the scent permeated his nose. Instinctively his body told him what it was. He subtly inhaled, letting the sweetness wash over him.

Noctis was aroused.

The Beta waited, hoping for some sort of reaction to his Omega. 

Nothing.

They continued watching the film in a tense silence. 

Prompto knew who he was. He had a label, a definition. Ignis had assured him that it didn't matter that he didn't want sex. That just because the whole world seemed geared towards it, Prompto being different didn't make his feelings any less important.

So why did it needle him in the heart? Why did it bother him so much?

He felt set apart from them. Different. Unworthy.

Clarity struck him. 

_He_ might not want it. But did that stop him with Noctis?

'Prompto? Is it alright if we call it a night?'

'Sure, buddy.' Prompto struggled to find a way to claw the situation back, to give himself an opening, to at least talk about exploring this new thing with Noctis. 

'Do you think...maybe you could come with?' Noctis's voice was so small, so hesitant that Prompto's words almost fell over themselves in response.

'Of course. You mean, in the same bed?' Prompto confirmed.

'Only if you're comfortable with it.'

They were a right state. Both stumbling over things, trying not to upset the other, or overstep boundaries. If Prompto wanted to do this, wanted to be part of the pack, be Noctis's Beta and an equal member then he needed more confidence, more faith in himself.

'Course, Noct. More than.'

He tried not to fret while he waited for Noctis to finish in the bathroom. The bed was enormous, Prompto remembered Noctis telling him they had to buy a bigger one when he became mated so Gladio and Ignis could share it with him. Shifting over to the middle, he pressed his nose into the dark pillow, calming his nerves with a deep inhale of Noctis's scent.

'What do I smell like?' Noctis leant against the doorframe, wearing an oversized shirt that came past his knees.

'Attractive dude,' Prompto sniggered, sitting up.

'It's Ignis's,' Noctis shot him a glare. 'Well?' Noctis pulled back the covers and settled in.

'I dunno dude it's hard to explain. I mean I can't say something cheesy like...I dunno, you smell like flowers, or citrus or something.' Prompto laughed as Noctis kicked him under the covers. 'I can't explain it, Noct, how do I smell to you?'

'Like Prompto,' Noctis answered without thinking.

'Smooth, real smooth.'

They settled down on their backs, both with hands behind their heads.

'Gladio's scent reminds me of the training room, Ignis's is more familial, like comfort I guess.'

'Makes sense, you guys have known each other practically forever, and Gladio is the epitome of the buff military man.' 

'You Prompto, you were my first real friend, the one who didn't see me as a prince. You smell like summer evenings walking from school, winter cuddled up in the apartment.' Noctis gave a small aggravated sound. 'That doesn't make any sense,' he grumped.

'Nah not really, but I kinda get it.' 

Slowly, Noctis moved closer, snuggling up to him in bed. Prompto smiled, rolling him over so he could spoon the Omega. The spike of sweetness pierced him again, and Prompto could feel Noctis trying to regulate his breathing, his legs rubbing together, trying to calm himself.

Prompto chuckled, making light of it. 'I've heard Omegas libidos are higher than the rest of us.' 

Noctis went rigid, trying to scramble away. 'Gods Prompto, I'm sorry! Ignis told me it can happen after we're mated, it takes a while for Omega hormones to settle down. I'll go have a shower, try and calm down.' 

The Beta felt his gut churn at the change in scent, Noctis's disgust at himself souring the air, pungent in Prompto's mouth. 

His hands locked around Noctis's waist, dragging both of them up the bed, so Prompto was resting back against the headboard. 'Or,' his hands dragged Noctis's stolen shirt up, trailing over smooth skin, 'I can help you?' He tried to imagine himself as suave as Ignis was, confident like Gladio. 

Aesthetically, Noctis was gorgeous, Prompto could see that. The defined v of his hips, the toned abs, it spoke of strength, of hours spent training. Noctis's skin was silk under his fingers tips, concealing the raw power of his muscles underneath. It was empowering, to hold someone like Noctis under your touch. 

Noctis's breath hitched. 'But...I thought.' He moaned as Prompto's thumb rubbed over his nipple.

'I'm not doing this for me. I might not get anything sexual from it, but trust me, I'll enjoy it.'

'I thought you'd be repulsed by it, by me.' Noctis tried to wriggle away, but Prompto's grip was firm. 

'Noct, I'm not repulsed by sex, it's just...not something I want. But, if there was ever anyone I wanted to explore this with it's you. I want you to trust me, I want to see you vulnerable, I want to make you happy. I don't want to be anything in return, but I want to touch you.'

Noctis said nothing, his laboured breathing loud in the room.

'Can...can I kiss you?'

Prompto's hold on Noctis faltered for a moment, terror clutching at him. He'd seen Gladio and Noctis kiss, deep and tongue filled and the idea of doing that with Noctis made his stomach churn. Not with revulsion but in fear.

He had no idea what he was doing.

Sensing his turmoil, Noctis reached up, rubbing his knuckles over Prompto's jaw.

'Trust me?' Noctis asked gently.

It was a cocoon of safety, the dark bedroom. No one else existed apart from the two of them, no one to judge, or ridicule, no pressure. The kiss was gentle, just a mere brushing of lips, loving, sharing affection. Noctis knew not to push him, respected his boundaries, leaving it entirely to Prompto's judgment. 

As he pushed Noctis's boxers down, he fully expected to fight a rise of panic, of his fear of the unknown overtaking him and not being able to move past it. None of that happened. He trusted Noctis, loved him. His bond with the Omega transcended all his doubts, his fears.

He wasn't clueless about how male anatomy worked, he'd heard guys at school talk, had seen enough films and TV shows to understand. He was a guy himself for Gods sake, but his masturbation was only ever stress relief, a ritual he was apathetic about. 

Prompto loosely wrapped his hand around Noctis's cock, giving it one short stroke, freezing at the Omega's moan.

'Prompto...don't. Don't make yourself do this, I can take care of it myself.' Noctis's hand wrapped around his wrist.

'I was expecting to feel terrified touching you, Noct. Then I thought maybe I'd feel nothing. I'd just jerk you off, quickly and methodical, like I do myself.' Prompto wrapped his other hand around Noctis's grip on his wrist, gliding them up and over Noctis's cock.

'I don't know how to describe it, Noctis. Seeing you stretched out before me...' Noctis whimpered as Prompto increased the speed. 'Knowing that I'm in control, that I'm giving you pleasure. It feels fucking awesome.' 

Avoiding Noctis's bond marks, Prompto pushed his nose into Noctis's scent gland, enjoying the smell, running his tongue over it to try and taste. 

'Show me how you like it. Please, Noct,' Prompto pleaded in his ear.

Their combined fingers brought Noctis to orgasm. Stroking over the slick head, gentle teasing strokes over the shaft, speed and pressure increasing as Noctis's breathing grew heavy, his head flung back over Prompto's shoulder. 

When Noctis came it was with a shout of Prompto's name, the sound burning in Prompto's ears, a warm glow infusing throughout his body.

 _He_ had done this. _He_ had satisfied Noctis. Getting a cloth to wash the Omega, he wiped him down and got back into bed, gathering Noctis into his arms. Heart still pounding, Noctis clung to him, breathing his scent in.

Despite nothing physically happening to him, Prompto felt overwhelmed, sated, besotted by the Omega in his arms. He wanted to burrow closer, to meld with Noctis. He laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts. 

'Prom?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks...for helping me.' Noctis shifted up, laying his body on Prompto's, propping himself up on his elbows. 'Prom?' Noctis began again, soft, hesitant.

'I love you,' Noctis whispered, stretching up to nuzzle their noses together. 

For the first time, Prompto didn't feel swamped with insecurities, doubts or loneliness. There was only the two of them, sleepy and satisfied, whispering their love to one another. 

He brushed his fingers through Noctis's hair.

'I love you too.'

Of course...insecurities couldn't be abated for long.

Prompto woke to the front door softly shutting, footsteps in the living room. It was Ignis, Prompto knew without having to scent the air, recognizing the footfalls. Heat flushed across his chest, climbing up his neck.

Astrals. What had he done?

'Everything alright?' Ignis looked around Prompto as he left the bedroom, nostrils flaring. 

'Iggy, I need to talk to you about something.' 

'Of course, come, sit. Are you hungry?'

'No, maybe in a minute. Ignis...last night.'

How did he even explain? He told both Gladio and Ignis he was asexual, that he wasn't interested in Noctis that way. Prompto had to keep his hands still, to stop himself from ripping his hair out in frustration. 

What was he?

'I know Alphas can get territorial. That Noctis your mate and I haven't been claimed, by any of you. I've told you I'm not interested in anything physical and yet...' the words lodged in Prompto's throat.

'Noctis's libido is a little precarious at the moment. I apologise on his behalf if it made you uncomfortable. We should not have left you in any position that causes you distress.'

'Whoa, wait. That's not what I'm saying. Iggy... I helped him with it.'

Ignis said nothing, his eyebrow raising.

'Oh?'

'Are...are you mad?'

Ignis crossed his arms, looking amused. 'Have you done something to make me mad, Prompto?'

'I...honestly don't know.' 

'Did you force Noctis into it?'

Prompto felt horror strike him. 'What? Ignis! No, of course not!'

'Did he force you?'

'Dude, what the hell is wrong with you! Don't talk about Noct that way!' Prompto growled.

'Then I'm confused as to what I should be angry about.' Ignis stalked forward hand raised, and Prompto shuffled back, ready to defend himself.

The Alpha halted, hand falling back into place.

'Tell me the real reason you're upset, Prompto.'

Ignis's voice was firm, not scary, but still, Prompto couldn't stop his eyes from screwing shut, his body preparing to run. 

'Just what am I?' His words were an angry whisper.

'You're Prompto.'

'You make it sound so simple.'

'That's because it is.' 

Prompto's eyes began to burn. It wasn't that simple. It couldn't be that simple. No one understood him, how could they when he didn't even understand himself! 

'Do not entangle yourself with labels. Asexual, gay, Omega, Beta, they're just words. Don't destroy yourself trying to define who you are. We want you as our Beta, _you_ Prompto, no one else.'

Ignis pressed a kiss just above his temple.

'Trust in your instincts more. Beta's...no, _you_ naturally crave to look after Noctis, to provide for him, to nurture him, to protect him.'

Prompto felt all his unease wash away with the Alpha's confidence. Ignis was right, he was binding himself with label definitions rather than just being himself. He was a Beta, he was asexual, but he liked kissing, hugging. He enjoyed bringing Noctis to orgasm, loved the trust it built between them, the vulnerability he saw, his own vulnerability he felt. 

He would never understand the desire to share his flesh with another, and it wasn't something he wanted to. But, being with Noctis, that was something he wanted. The feeling of Noctis slumped against him, boneless, satisfied, the way he sleepily mumbled his adoration. 

Prompto could get addicted to that.

'Iggy? Do...could I be there? When you have sex with Noctis?'

'That is something we will have to discuss with Noctis. It is one thing to partake in a physical act with your Beta, to have him watch or assist in mating with his Alpha is different entirely. However, saying that, I do not foresee it being a problem.'

They both looked up as they heard the bedroom door open, a sleepy, dishevelled prince looming in the doorway. The Omega lifted his nose into the air, calling, 'Ignis!' playfully. 

The Alpha was by his mate in a second, wrapping him in his arms, lips pressed to Noctis's. 'I missed you,' Noctis breathed out as they came apart, giggling as Ignis rubbed his jaw all over his head, 'Hey, hey,' he grumbled in amusement. 

Prompto felt himself giggle, the scene before him reminding him of a loyal dog greeting its master after an absence. Too cute.

A hand nudged at his own, blue eyes startlingly close. 'Prom...you ok?' Noctis pitched his voice low.

Prompto entwined their hands, tugging Noctis closer.

'Never better.' 

***

Gladio didn't even know where to begin in fixing the rift between all of them. He could see the ring on Noctis's finger and wanted to tell him he was proud of him for bearing the weight left to him. Any words he could think of to say sounded hollow and insincere.

He watched Prompto go to Noctis, offering the Omega help, comfort. He ached to go over to him, to gather him in his arms and beg forgiveness. No, not just Noctis. He wanted to gather Ignis and Prompto in a hug and get them all to talk, to begin healing the fractures. This wasn't the place though, not while they were all on edge and fighting off MT's and Ardyn's voice taunting them.

'I don't like sitting around, Ignis,' Gladio grumbled as he heard the advisor shuffling towards him.

'Neither do I, Gladio, but they are both exhausted and injured, give them a few hours more before we push them. I daresay Ardyn has a few more surprises before we secure the Crystal.'

Ignis sat beside him, afraid to approach Noctis, just as Gladio was.

Gladio had blamed Noctis for being the reason Ignis was injured, for Lunafreya's death. 

Calling Noctis a coward.

Telling him to put on the ring.

Saying everyone's sacrifices had been in vain.

He really was the lowest of the low. 

His mate had been hurting, not just because of everyone's sacrifices but because of what had happened to Ignis, and then Gladio had made it appear he was no longer worthy. He kept doing that, belittling Noctis, destroying him emotionally.

'Everything I've ever promised him has been shattered in some way. I promised never to let anyone harm him, that I would be there for him. I haven't been able to keep a single one.'

Gladio looked over to where Prompto and Noctis were sitting, Noctis turning something over in his hand as he spoke to the Beta. 

'I knew, if I ever fucked up, that you'd be there to catch Noct, that you were better suited for his emotional needs.'

Ignis swept his cane across the floor, grip tightening on it. 'Noct...has been keeping his distance from me ever since... I thought by giving him time and space he might come to a resolution, but now I see I was just saving face. I was too afraid to approach him and give him the comfort he needs, afraid that I would be left behind, that I would be removed from the pack. Noctis deserves more than me.' 

'Why are you blind Ignis? Don't lie to me this time.' Gladio had a pretty good idea, recognised the signs of Lucii magic in the scars.

'You already know, Gladio, so don't make me say it.'

'You could have died, Ignis.'

'I forfeited my life for his. Ardyn had a dagger under his throat, Noctis was unconscious. I believed it to be the only way.'

There was nothing Gladio could say.

Ardyn. 

It always came back to him.

***

Getting both Ignis and Noctis back to their hotel room in Altissia had been painstaking. The city was in turmoil, tatters and yet somehow, Gladio had managed. Thank Astrals for Prompto. There had been times since they formed a pack that Gladio felt guilty for resisting the Beta's inclusion in their pack.

He'd been an idiot.

Prompto was the cool rational head that Gladio had needed, helping him ply Ignis with potions to ease his pain, then, when they no longer worked, muscle relaxants and painkillers. In sleep, the Alpha would call Noctis's name and try to get up in a dreamlike state. 

Guilt, anger, despair ate away at Gladio. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, crippled by the anxiety he might lose one of them.

Or both.

Prompto had always been closer to Ignis, and he worshipped the ground Noctis walked on. Yet, in the darkness, alone with his thoughts, sitting beside Noctis, Prompto would come to him, wrapping his slender arms around Gladio's shoulders, holding the Alpha together.

Noctis wouldn't wake up.

Ignis recovered first, spouting nonsense about his eyes just needing time to heal. Hollow words that attempted to plaster over a gaping wound. They brought him to Noctis, still unconscious, both of them holding tight to Ignis as he cried over Noctis's state.

Prompto and Gladio had no tears left to shed.

There was something Ignis wouldn't tell Gladio. He told him the events, what had happened between him and Ravus, but not how he was injured. There was something else Ignis was hiding too, his eyes going distant when Gladio spoke about continuing their journey.

'Noctis has lost someone dear to him. How many people must he lose, Lady Lunafreya, the king? What else do they require of him?' Ignis spat, his cloudy eye looking at the left of Gladio.

Noctis would be grieving. Of course he would be. Gladio wasn't callous enough to suggest they move straight away, both of them were injured, but they had to leave at some point.

It was Ignis who Noctis woke to, despite Gladio's vigil. Prompto had slipped him something in his drink ensuring he slept while Noctis recovered. Prompto met his anger head on, as he always did when the Beta felt strongly about something, explaining that Gladio wouldn't do anyone any good brooding. 

When Gladio had shaken off the effects of whatever drug Prompto had given him, Noctis was asleep again.

Despite Noctis being conscious again, they kept the sleeping arrangements as they were, Ignis beside Gladio so he could keep watch over him. When Ignis had begun mumbling in his sleep again, arms thrashing at an unseen foe, Gladio yawned and sat up, tugging Ignis gently closer by his waist, speaking low, soothing words. When his pack mate calmed, Gladio swung his legs out of the bed, padding over to the joined door.

Sleep still eluded him. He couldn't sleep without his Omega.

He hadn't wanted to be separated from his mate, but the Altissian doctors had insisted, and it had been Prompto that had pulled him away from starting a fight, saying Ignis needed him too. 

Shuffling into the corridor, Gladio did a quick sweep for foes, before entering Noctis's room.

The bed was empty.

There was a wrench underneath his ribs, terror rising like bile. Gladio smelt the air, hand getting his phone from his pocket. The GPS had Noctis in the room, so where?

He looked in the bathroom, under the bed, in the cupboard, all the places Noctis had liked to hide in when he was a kid.

The night breeze whispered through the curtains, revealing an open window.

'Noct?' Gladio leant on the railing looking down, and then up.

'Noctis? You up there?' he waited precisely three seconds before he was lifting himself onto the roof.

Noctis was a dark silhouette against the moonlit sky, a destroyed king overlooking carnage.

'Gladio.' It was a heartbroken keen.

'Just stay there Noctis, don't move forward.' Gladio shuffled forward, terrified of seeing Noctis so close to the edge. The wind whipped around them both, and Gladio's stomach lurched as he saw Noctis sway.

'Stand still, Noctis!' Gladio shouted. His mate was like a wisp, frail and beaten. Gladio felt frigid talons strike him at the image.

'He's always there. Toying with me.' Noctis howled, wobbling. 'Luna's gone. He stabbed her, he killed her.'

'I know, I know she's gone.' Gladio inched his way across the slippery roof surface, ready to throw himself down and claw his away across if he needed to. 

'I should have let Ardyn claim me when he tried. I should have mated with him in heat.' Noctis was rambling to himself.

'Noctis, he's a psycho who likes nothing more than messing with you, this is all just part of his twisted games.'

'Ignis is hurt because of me!' Noctis screamed, broken cries wracking his body, his body staggering towards the edge and Gladio's temper snapped.

'Move away from the edge! Now, Noctis.' Gladio commanded, the second time he had exerted his Alpha influence over him, and Noctis moved back, a crippled puppet tugged by strings. 'Come here, to me!' 

Noctis stood in front of him, eyes swollen, red marks smeared across his cheekbones from where he'd been rubbing tears. 'Gladio,' he whispered, pleading.

Gladio gathered him up in his arms, lowering them both to the floor, amidst all the broken rubble. 'I know baby, I know. It's not your fault Ignis is hurt. We won't stand for it, we'll get the Crystal back and we'll get our vengeance.'

'I can't,' Noctis swayed in his hold, slumping against him. 'I can't do it anymore Gladio.' 

'Yes, you can. You keep moving forward, we're all behind you Noctis, don't let their sacrifices be in vain.'

'He'll never stop. Dad, Insomnia, Luna...Ignis.' Noct's voice broke, twisting in Gladio's arms, nails ripping into Gladio's skin as he clung to him, body shaking with sobs. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this!' Noctis screamed into his shoulder.

'I know, Noct. I know.'

Gladio could only just understand the Omega over his sobs. He felt his own pain over everything that happened, his own shame that he hadn't been able to protect Ignis, that Noctis had been vulnerable to that bastard, _again_.

'I'm not strong enough, help me,' Noctis whispered.

Gladio said nothing, holding the broken Omega in his arms. How did he help Noctis? How did he help any of them?

Keep them moving forward.

Tomorrow he would be their strength. He would be their rock. He would harden his heart and keep them all moving.

But for now.

Gladio let himself break with Noctis. His own fears and misgivings he thought he had subdued by defeating Gilgamesh haunting him. Ignis's scared face, his ruined eyes. Lunafreya's body left behind. He cried tears for all of them, and for his mate, that no matter how hard Gladio tried, not matter what obstacles he overcame he could never ever seem to be able to shield him from any of it.

'I'll get you where you need to be Noctis, I swear it.'

Noctis looked up at him then, face full of anguish. Eyes heavy-lidded from exhaustion. 'Help me fix this Gladio. Swear to me as an Amicitia that you'll get me to the Crystal.' 

'I will.'

***

A part of Noctis had died that night, becoming distant, forlorn. It hurt Gladio more than he could put into words, Noctis withdrawing to a place he couldn't reach, that even Ignis couldn't reach. The Omega kept separate from them all, staying in his own room, shrugging off their touches, attempts at affection.

Gladio had brushed it off, trying not to let Noctis's aloofness and indifference affect him. Noctis had given Gladio something to fall back on, to focus on. Get the Crystal back. Protect Noctis. He could do that, it was his job after all.

The burden of king had finally caught up with Noctis, and it was something he had to carry alone.

It was his job to keep Noctis moving, to keep his feet on the path ahead. If he stumbled, if he faltered then Gladio would pick him up and keep him going. 

Noctis refused to move. Refused to leave Altissia, refused to get out of bed all day. So, Gladio did what he had to do, what he swore to Noctis he would do. He hardened his heart, toughened himself against the pain. 

Tough love.

Tough enough to destroy everything. 

They could overcome this.

Lucis needed them to be strong.

Gladio had destroyed the pack in the process. 

He was shaken from his musings in the creepy keep as Noctis came back with Prompto, Ignis shifting beside him, head lifting.

'Guys,' Noctis's voice broke, and he wouldn't look at either of his Alphas in the eye, staring at their feet. 'I know...I know we've all lost things, that we've had to make sacrifices, some more than others.' Noctis cleared his throat and Gladio could see Prompto place a hand in the small of his back.

'This, what we have here is broken, and I don't know if we can fix it, or if we even want to. I'm sorry, that everything turned out this way.'

Gladio felt Ignis's heart break right alongside his own, could feel Noctis's own anguish lurking at the back of his mind, a searing link that held them all in its thralls. 

'Noct.' Ignis was the one to put that pain into a word, a single anguished word that had tears springing into all of their eyes. 

'I didn't know when you mated me that this was where it would lead, that we would be fighting for our lives, that Insomnia would fall, that people would...' Noctis welled up, 'be taken from us. I can't change things, and I can't keep looking back at both the good times and the bad, I can only move forward.'

Noctis looked up, still not into the faces of his mates but no longer at the floor. 'As advisor and shield to the king of Lucis, help me get the Crystal back and fight for our people. Once we're out for this forsaken keep then we'll address our broken pack and dissolve our bonds, and that's the last I want to speak of this, do you understand me?' 

Gladio recoiled a little from his tone. An Alpha's authority, a king talking to his subjects.

'That goes for you too, Prompto. Think about what it is you want, not just following me. The road ahead is long, and I think I've got to walk it alone. That's what kings do, isn't it?' 

'So the little Omega thinks about his subjects at last! I say, Noct, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever grow into your father's shoes.'

Noctis whipped around, snarling. 'Shut up! I told you to leave me alone!' Gladio could hear it in the Omega's tone, he was close to his mental breaking point.

How long had Ardyn tortured him in here? Pouring lies into his ears, chipping away at Noctis's worth.

'Sore subject? Pity. Well, I think break time is over, best be getting on your way before you meet with any more of your Beta's...friends shall we say?'

Gladio hauled Ignis to his feet at the sounds of mechanical scraping down the corridor. 

'Can't you summon weapons yet?' He barked at Noctis, pushing ahead of them all.

'Not yet, but, I've got something else.'

As the first MT came lumbering down the hallway Noctis flung his arm out, hand outstretched.

It was sickening.

Tendrils of red sprung from Noctis's finger, constricting the MT. The body wasted away to nothing as the Ring of the Lucii drained it of life, twisting the MT into a wraith before evaporating in a crimson cloud.

'Not such a coward now,' Noctis spat at him, pushing past Gladio down the corridor.

Gladio couldn't move, horror rooting him to the spot. 

What if Noctis meant it?

What if they were so broken they couldn't be fixed?

***

Despite Noctis's words, Prompto would follow the Omega to the end of the world. He knew as he watched Noctis talk to his Alphas, Ignis would do the same, that despite the gulf separating them, the pain and shame and guilt constricting them, Ignis and Noctis would move past it.

It was Gladio he was concerned about. 

They needed to get out of here. They needed to talk. Fuck, Prompto needed to smash Noctis's and Gladio's head together.

'What do I do,' he muttered to himself.

'You're referring to our pack, I presume?' Ignis answered, squeezing his fingers around Prompto's bicep.

'Things... look bleak, Iggy.'

'I'd wager this place isn't helping much. I cannot see, but I can feel the oppressive atmosphere of this horrific place. Of course, Ardyn is doing all he can to help.' Prompto flinched at Ignis's lip curling over his lip in a snarl.

'Is he right?'

Ignis stopped, shaking his head of his aggression. 'Gladio and Noctis are both doing what they can to get through the situation. Both are carrying guilt, and the duty of the kingdom has always rested heaviest on their shoulders. Let us focus all our energy on retrieving the Crystal, then we can address other matters.'

'Maybe we should just lock them in a room together.' Prompto joked, trying to make light of the despair crushing him.

A dark chuckle escaped Ignis. 'I shall never forget your reaction to seeing them that first time.'

Prompto laughed under his breath. 'They say you never forget your first time. For me, it was all that and more.'

*** 

They'd come home from a long day of training. Prompto was exhausted, muscles he didn't even know he had hurting...and Gladio had been easy on him. Watching Gladio and Noctis go at it... it was terrifying. Prompto had fallen into the stereotypical trap of thinking Omegas were weaker, that Noctis relied on his Alphas for protection.

Noctis was a warrior in his own right. 

Despite the progress he had made integrating with the pack, Prompto felt thrust onto the fringes once more. Noctis didn't need his protection, Prompto wasn't entirely sure Noctis needed Gladio as his shield.

Ignis smiled at them all as they took their shoes off, giving Prompto's hair a ruffle before be kissed Noctis's cheekbone.

'Good training?' The question floated after them.

'Brat still needs to work on nailing the warp strike,' Gladio grumbled, moving into the kitchen.

Noctis rolled his eyes and went to sit on the sofa, phone in hand.

'We need to go over the daily report, so don't start playing games just yet,' Ignis scolded, following Gladio into the kitchen.

Noctis was trying to hide it but Prompto could see it in the way he held himself, the stiffness of his movements, the way he held his arm rigid at his side.

'You've hurt yourself, haven't you?' Prompto whispered, keeping his gaze on the Alphas. How had they not picked up on it? He sat beside Noctis on the sofa.

'It's no big deal, Gladio will rip me a new one if he sees me flagging,' Noctis laughed.

'Want me to rub it for you?'

'You serious?' Noctis drew his phone away from his face to look at him.

'Sure thing buddy, I know how the muscles work and all, had to learn about basic anatomy when I was on my health regime. I can help, promise.'

Noctis studied him for a long time, his eyes downcast, Prompto could almost see the thoughts swirling in his head.

'I guess if you don't mind.'

'Don't mind what?' Gladio asked, joining them on the sofa, beer in hand.

Noctis shook his head, huffing in annoyance when Prompto spoke anyway.

'Noct's shoulder hurts.' 

Gladio sniggered, drinking from his bottle. 'You're getting soft brat,' he teased, but Prompto recognised the look in those amber eyes now, the concern hidden in the laughter.

'It's not that bad, it's just stiff,' Noctis grumped, turning his phone off and getting up to leave.

'Whoa, don't listen to him, come on sit down, I'll make you feel better in no time.'

Noctis hovered, uncertainty evident in his tense posture.

'Baby?'

The Omega said nothing, shooting his shield an annoyed glare before sitting back next to Prompto, turning so his back was presented. Prompto could feel Noctis's warmth through the dark T-shirt, the lingering damp from where he hadn't dried properly from their showers after training. He probed the shoulder muscle with gentle fingers, snatching his hand back at Noctis's hiss of pain.

The Alphas attentions were on their mate in an instant. 

'You should have said if you'd hurt yourself,' Gladio chided, placing his bottle down and getting up to kneel beside Noctis.

'It's fine, Prom's on it, right?' He looked over his shoulder.

'Uh huh, d'ya mind taking your top off for a sec?' Prompto rubbed his hands together, warming them, unaware of the tense atmosphere of the room.

Waiting, he looked up at Ignis with a smile, alarmed to see the concerned look on the advisor's face. Shit, was he overstepping his bounds with their mate? Was this not ok?

No one moved for a few moments. Noctis broke the atmosphere by inhaling softly, reaching back to pull his shirt off, tossing it on the floor beside him.

Prompto tried to stop the gasp, he really did, but it came out anyway.

'What happened?' He cried out in alarm, placing his hands on the hideous scar.

'Deamon attack when I was smaller, ripped into my back.' Noctis's voice was low and Prompto smelt a scent he didn't recognise. He remembered Noctis's scent of disgust and it was similar to that, bitter, pungent. It was the tense muscles under Prompto's hand that made him realise what it was.

Loathing, fear.

Noctis was afraid of his reaction. 

'Noct...' his voice broke, and he leant forward, placing his cheek between Noctis's shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around the Omega's middle. A hand clasped his own, squeezing.

'I'm alright, it was a long time ago. You going to rub my shoulder or not?'

Ignis perched on the sofa arm, watching them. 'Is anything else hurting you?'

'Guys I'm fine, just pushed myself too hard today, nothing sleep and a hot bath won't fix-' he yelped as Gladio surged up from the floor, pulling Noctis into his lap as he sat back down on the sofa. 

'You need to tell me if you've pulled a muscle. I'm speaking as your coach, not your mate. Injuries like that can get worse. I knew something was wrong by the way you got lazy at the end, thought it was you just being a brat.'

Noctis snorted, crossing his hands over his chest, gaze averted.

Prompto understood. Noctis needed to impress, to receive admiration. Even he carried doubts about his self-worth.

'You were pretty impressive, buddy,' Prompto shifted closer, running his fingers down Noctis's spine, over the twisted skin. He jumped as Gladio picked him up, positioning him behind Noctis, the pair of them straddling the Alpha's legs.

'I think that's the first time I've seen you in action. Who knew you could fight like that? Can you all?' Prompto asked, getting the hint from Gladio to start kneading Noctis's sore muscles again.

'We've all been trained by the Crownsguard, yes, but Gladio and Noctis's skills exceed my own.' Ignis murmured, and Prompto could hear the pride in his tone.

'I think your strength is going to lie in firearms, pipsqueak. You've got a good eye for detail. I'll train the both of you together.' Gladio's hand wrapped around Noctis's hip, his thumb trailing up and down.

Prompto could feel Noctis shifting under his hand and he knew what he was doing was painful.

'Sorry, Noct. Bare with it a little longer and it will ease off.' Prompto nuzzled Noctis beneath his ear, smiling as he watched the Omega squirm.

Noctis nodded, getting distracted by Gladio's touches. The shield echoing Prompto's massage on his hand, splaying his fingers out and rubbing the aches away. Prompto watched as Noctis flexed his hand in Gladio's grip, the Omega's small sighs as Gladio rubbed in-between his fingers, before lifting Noctis's hand to his mouth and flicking his tongue between the digits.

Prompto could feel Noctis's shoulder muscle become more malleable, the Omega relaxing at both their touches. Feeling the worse of the knots melt away, Prompto made his touches sweeping, sensual, a reward for enduring the pain.

Eyes on Prompto the whole time, Gladio stretched forward, leaning over Noctis's shoulder to rub his jaw over Prompto's head. His hands stilled, body freezing. Gladio said nothing, pulling back to kiss Noctis. 

That was the first time Gladio had scented him, accepted him. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when Noctis moaned into Gladio's mouth. From his vantage point, Prompto could see Gladio's fingers twisted into inky hair at the back of Noctis's head. His tongue suddenly felt thick in his mouth. He was intruding on an intimate moment, the most intimate of moments.

'There is no shame in observing, Prompto, we have no secrets from each other. While you might not wish for it yourself, there is still something intimate in watching, in witnessing a side of someone so private, so bare and honest, knowing none but you will see it.' Ignis's voice was right beside his ear.

Noctis broke away, head turned over his shoulder, eyes seeking him out.

'Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.' Noctis dropped his gaze, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

The scent of Noctis's arousal, coiled with the deeper, muskier scent of Gladio, made Prompto's body react. He couldn't move, paralyzed in shock. This hadn't happened before and Prompto didn't know what to do.

'How about you both move into the bedroom, then Prompto has a choice in watching or not.' Ignis commanded, his voice making Noctis's scent spike.

'I thought you had the daily report to do?' Prompto teased weakly, trying not to look at the closed bedroom door.

'There is always work to be done, but Noctis's well being comes first. He's overexerted himself today and he can be stubborn about his limits. If you hadn't noticed he was injured he would have remained silent for a few hours more. Gladio's way of comforting his mate is often physical.'

'What would you have done?' 

Ignis chuckled, unbuttoning his collar. 'I would have reassured Noctis, told him that he doesn't need to put up a front with us, and probably ended up in the same position Gladio is in now.'

Prompto physically leapt from the ground at Noctis's moan through the door. 

'I recall you asking to watch? Why are you hesitating?' 

'Honestly, Iggy, I'm scared.'

'Of what?'

'Ignis, my body felt aroused by their scents. That's never happened before.' Prompto felt as though everything he knew was crumbling away from him, that everything he knew about himself was being shaken.

'Your body will still have physical reactions, Prompto. It does not mean you need to act upon them.'

Ignis was fast becoming a new constant in his life, a familial tie binding them. Prompto could trust the Alpha with everything. When he spoke, it was without hesitation, but his words were quiet.

'What if I go in there and I feel something negative about the whole thing? What if I find it repulsive, or I find the idea of being intimate gross?' He realised after he'd spoken that he'd sounded incredibly rude.

'The trouble with find out definitions on the Internet, Prompto is that there is no one fits all. The way you are is not comparable with another. Asexuality encompasses many things. Besides, you did not feel that with Noctis,' Ignis softly reminded him.

'Being with Noctis felt fine, but seeing Gladio in such a way, seeing you, it's...I dunno, it's scary.'

'I think I understand.' Ignis came a little closer to him, cautiously offering him a hug, which Prompto clung too. 'You don't have to witness this if you don't wish, Prompto. But there will come a time when Noctis comes into heat once more, or Gladio or myself going into rut and we will be unable to think about your aversions with a clear head.'

'You mean?' Prompto felt sick, pushing Ignis away from him.

'No, no! Astrals, I worded that poorly. I simply meant we will want to take Noctis even if you are in close proximity.' 

Prompto exhaled in relief, his mind calming.

'As I stated before, you do not need to be pack to have a special place in Noctis's life, Prompto. We will never destroy your friendship with our Omega.'

Ignis's use of the word _our_ made Prompto bristle, his teeth grind together. Noctis wasn't just theirs. Prompto had flung himself in front of the knife that night Gladio was in hospital. Prompto had satisfied the Omega when his mates had been vacant. Prompto had been the one standing up to the bullies at school on Noctis's behalf for the last few months.

Prompto might not be Alpha or want to have sex, but he was not going to relinquish his claim on Noctis, not now, not this close to being part of the pack. His hand lifted up, rubbing his fingers over the spot Gladio had scented, had accepted him, the Alpha's scent still fresh, warning others to stay away, that Prompto was spoken for, that he belonged.

'Are you coming?' he demanded.

The Alpha smirked, bowing and stretching his arm out for Prompto to led the way.

Opening the door, it felt like Prompto had walked smack into an invisible wall.

'Holy shit...' he breathed out.

'Yes, they are rather gorgeous together.' 

It was beautiful. Gladio was underneath Noctis, strength etched into those carved muscles. Prompto's gaze drifted over those contours, muscled legs, toned thighs dusted with dark hair. Ink feathers stark against his shoulders and arms. Amber eyes shone gold, hopelessly lost in love as Gladio watched Noctis above him. 

Then there was Noctis, with sharp hip bones that curved into soft flesh, the sensual arch of his spine, his body engulfed by hands locked over his back. His head was tipped back, ebony hair swaying against ivory skin. 

They were swathed in shadows, moonlight glowing behind closed curtains striping across bare flesh.

'Is he... is he hurting him?' Prompto panicked, rising to the balls of his feet.

'No, Noctis can handle Gladio's strength, his passion. As Alphas we can coax Noctis to his limits, can sense how to lead him to his breaking point, toeing the line between pleasure and pain.'

'But what if it's too much?' 

'We would never harm Noctis, Prompto.'

'Not internationally, but what if you got caught in the moment?' Prompto took a half step forward as Gladio's powerful hips slammed up, Noctis's strangled cry.

'Noctis has a word he can use if he wishes us to stop at any moment. Is this making you uncomfortable?' Ignis asked.

'No, I think...it's stunning, Iggy.' It was breathtaking, Noctis lost in the throes of passion, his body expressive, exposing a side of himself Prompto had never seen. When he had brought Noctis to climax it had been trust building, vulnerability laid before him. This was different, carnal, visceral. 

'There has been something Noctis has mentioned before...something he wishes to try but we have been adverse to. But I believe, if you wish to help us, you'll be instrumental in fulfilling one of Noctis's fantasies.'

'What is it?'

'Noctis has expressed a desire to have both of us inside him at once.'

Prompto felt a heated gaze in his direction, and he met Gladio's stare with one of his own, smirking at the Alpha. 

Something they couldn't do without him. Something Prompto could see Gladio was desperate for, that Noctis craved.

'What do you need me to do?'

'Help distract him, keep him calm. We do not want to hurt Noct.' Ignis's shirt slid from his body. Ignis was not as muscled as Gladio, but he was strong. Prompto could see it in the broad shoulders, the way muscles flexed in his back as he gathered Noctis to him, tilting his head back for a kiss. 

It was a perfect moment, Alphas showering their Omega in love, in affection, proving their strength, satisfying their mate. Prompto looked away when Ignis shed the rest of his clothing, then berated himself and looked back. With trembling fingers, he pulled his own vest and trousers off but left his boxers on.

Was this alright? Was he supposed to be naked?

He wrung his hands in front of him for a few moments in indecision, before nodding to himself and climbing on the bed. They wanted him to join in, they wanted him to be secure, and if Prompto was comfortable wearing boxers then he knew his pack would respect that.

The realisation was liberating. He trusted all of them, not just Noctis. Ignis and Gladio too. They had started off as extensions of Noctis, Prompto only really being able to interact with the Alphas when Noctis was there, but now they were just as important to him in their own right.

His touch startled Noctis, his friend looking down at him.

Cheeks were flushed, sweat glistening on his forehead. Noctis's eyes closed as Ignis's hand wrapped around his cock, opening again almost against his will to look at the Beta. 

'Prom...' he whispered. 'Are you alright?'

He tried not to laugh. Noctis was in the middle of sex, assaulted by feelings, and he was still concerned for him?

'I'm good, Ignis tells me there's been something you've been wanting to try?' 

He did laugh then, at the befuddlement in Noctis's features, but instinctively soothed Noctis when the Omega cried out at being removed from Gladio. He moved as Noctis was turned so instead of facing Gladio while sitting on top of him. He was now in the...reverse cowgirl position Prompto believed they called it.

Noctis's arms looped around Prompto's neck as Gladio pushed his cock back inside, Ignis's fingers alongside, stretching their mate further. Noctis hissed against his neck, burrowing his nose in, whimpering.

'Hey, you're alright, you're doing good.' Prompto murmured, pulling his head back enough to run his nose alongside Noctis's. He pressed his lips to Noctis's, dropping light kisses, his hands trailing on the underside of the prince's arms. Shivering, Noctis gave him his full attention, the kisses turning into pants as Ignis whispered praise.

'Guys...are you sure-' Noctis was cut off by Prompto's teeth raking over one his claim marks, a loud, choked moan escaping him. Prompto felt a hand rub across his lower back, reassurance he was doing well. He looked across as Ignis, but it was Gladio's hand on him. The shield smiled, and Prompto felt himself grinning back.

'If you need to stop, use your word, Noct,' Ignis breathed into Noctis's ear, nudging a kiss to his jaw before bestowing one on Prompto.

Noctis's grip on his shoulders grew fierce, and Prompto had to fight down the wince. Biting gently behind Noctis's ear, Prompto's hand trailed down over Noctis's torso, fingertips teasing along the edge of those defined abs.

'You're so strong,' Prompto murmured. Noctis's eyes flew open, and Prompto felt his heart jerk in his chest at the sight of those blue eyes blazing. The scent coiling around them made Prompto feel light-headed, binding them all together. 'Look at you, taking both your Alphas.' At Noctis's fluttering gasp, Prompto wrapped his hand around Noctis's cock, twisting his fingers over the head.

Both Ignis and Gladio let out a groan, one of them swearing under his breath. Ignis sat up, gently prying Noctis from Prompto's grip, laying him over Gladio, back to chest. Prompto shifted up with him, sitting near Gladio's head, keeping eye contact with Noctis. Ignis gripped Noctis's hips, running his lips over the curved bone, murmuring adoration into the Omega's skin before sitting up and slowly feeding his cock beside Gladio's.

Noctis whimpered and Prompto was there, mouth on Noctis's again. He went straight for the kill, none of the gentle teasing kisses, this was hot, fervent, tongues writhing together. Ignis and Gladio cried out, both inside their Omega. Noctis couldn't participate much in the kiss, his body trembling from the onslaught as Ignis and Gladio began to move in tandem.

'Prompto,' Noctis gasped out, hands reaching out. Prompto entwined their fingers instantly, taking a moment to observe Gladio and Ignis. They were lost in bliss, they all were and Prompto felt a small fluttering feeling beneath his breastbone, growing as watched. He had done this, he had given them this pleasure. 

Gladio's arms were wrapped around Noct's waist, his head stretched back against the pillows, baring his throat to them all. Flirting with danger, Prompto reached out, stroking a finger across the bristles of beard, across his Adam's apple. The Alpha's eyes opened, pupils massive in his amber eyes, but he didn't react in a negative way to the touch. 

Noctis was writhing on Gladio's chest, sweat a sheen on his body, a red flush peppered over his cheeks and chest. 'I can't... it's too much...' Noctis panted. 

Prompto knew it wasn't pain Noctis was speaking about, he could scent no blood, pain or fear coming from any of them. But he could see Noctis's teeth bruising his lower lip, could see the rapid inhales of his chest, his trembling legs from where Ignis held them up by the back of his thighs, pushing his knees towards his body.

He could feel the intensity, the onslaught of feelings and emotions. Noctis wasn't far away from surrendering to his pleasure. He just needed a little prod to tumble down into oblivion. 

'I love you Noctis,' he whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Noctis's. The Omega gave a guttural cry into Prompto's mouth as he came. Gladio and Ignis roared, the sound enough to startle Prompto, body ready to defend. Ignis ripped himself from Noctis's body, covering Noctis's cock and stomach in his come, leaving Gladio to knot the Omega.

Even when regaining their breath, Ignis and Gladio tried to be attentive, praising and soothing their Omega with touches, but it was Prompto Noctis clung to, Prompto he looked at. He held Noctis together as he trembled with violent aftershocks, stroking his hair back from his head, allowing his pheromones to permeate the room, calming Noctis further. 

He experienced something similar to when he had jerked Noctis off, his body feeling a type of release, a catharsis. 

Gladio shifted round, bringing Noctis to his side, holding him close. Prompto felt his heart swell close to bursting as Noctis brought his nose up to his throat and inhaled deeply, just as he would his mates. Prompto accepted Gladio's and Ignis's touches happily, basking in the afterglow. 

Ignis got up to get a damp cloth, cleaning Noctis first and then handing a new one to Gladio. Prompto watched Ignis clean himself, trying not to laugh at the usually immaculate advisor looking rumpled and thoroughly shagged. 

Noctis yawned, snuggling down into his pillow, breathing growing heavy. Taking that as his cue, Prompto climbed off the bed heading for the guest room. A hand gripped his forearm.

'Where you going, pipsqueak?' Gladio yawned.

'To bed?' Prompto tried to shake himself free.

'Yeah, yeah, come on.' 

Prompto squeaked as he was lifted from the floor and placed beside Noctis.

'You snore or kick and you're on the floor, got it?' Gladio pressed beside him, draping his arm over Prompto, his hand resting on Noctis's back. Ignis did the same, his hand resting hesitantly on Prompto's hip bone. Noctis shifted up, nuzzling his head under Prompto's jaw, inhaling deeply before yawning. His hand came up to cover Noctis's on his chest.

'Can...can I call you my Omega, Noctis?' Prompto let the question float between them all.

Noctis stiffened, lifting his head up.

'Is that what you want?'

'Yeah, it is.'

Noctis nodded once, settling back on Prompto's chest.

'Then...does that mean?'

'We'll speak about it another time, Prompto, but yes, we accept you as Noctis's Beta, as our Beta.' Ignis answered. 

If anyone noticed him crying they said nothing, but all the hands on him tightened. 

***

They were following a hunch, a sound Ignis had heard on the train just before Noctis had stopped being able to summon his weapons. Prompto stayed back with Ignis, shooting anything that dared get near, Gladio and Noctis taking on the lion share of the fighting. 

They weren't working as a team, almost making it into a competition, a test of strength, of who could destroy the most goblins. Noctis was at an unfair disadvantage, only having the ring and his father's sword which he refused to use. Watching their enemies explode, or disintegrate or whatever the hell it was...

Prompto didn't like him using it, and judging by Gladio's pale face and pursed mouth, the Alpha didn't either. 

Noctis had stopped after the last battle, falling to one knee, his breathing heavy, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Gladio slammed his broadsword into the ground beside Prompto and Ignis. Prompto could smell the Alpha's sweat, the blood of his foes splattered over his arms. 

'I know I bitched on him to put on the ring...' Gladio trailed off, standing close to them, needing to be close.

Prompto understood. Noctis was different. His power terrifying.

'He's not out of our reach,' Prompto was quick to put his finger on the pulse point of what was wrong. 'He just wants to get us all out of here, doesn't want anyone else to get hurt.' He inclined his head towards Ignis.

'Then let us keep moving before this gulf between us and our mate grows even more,' Ignis told them curtly. 

They watched as Noctis struggled to his feet, glancing back at them and moving forwards

'That sound. I can hear it...it's coming from over there.' Ignis pointed.

The platform was suspended in the centre of the tower, looming in the darkness. Prompto felt an uncomfortable sensation, akin to being winded as Noctis leant over the rickety rail to look down into the darkness. Gladio beat him to it, grasping the scruff of Noctis's shirt and tugging him back.

'Don't be stupid,' he grunted.

Noctis reared back, still not looking at Gladio in the eye, scowling at somewhere just over his shoulder.

'Wouldn't that be easier for you? If I wasn't here? No Omega to slow you down, no prince shirking his responsibility. Nothing to worry about,' Noctis spat, pushing past Gladio.

'He doesn't mean it,' Prompto was quick to defend. 'Ardyn was taunting me the entire time I was in here, he was probably doing the same to Noct.'

'As well as torturing him with poison gas, leaving him to fight without his weapons and putting him in a trap where he was nearly electrocuted,' Ignis snarled 

'He's hurting, and I made it worse. He needs an outlet for it,' Gladio muttered under his breath.

Noctis suddenly stopped, eyes closed as his head swung from side to side. 'I think the Crystal is nearby. Not here, but close.' 

He rushed ahead to the central platform, pushing on the heavy steel door that separated him from whatever was jamming his power.

'Doors locked,' Noctis grumbled in frustration.

Oh.

'It's coming from within. Is there no way through?' Ignis asked.

There was a scanner on the wall.

A scorching pain flashed through Prompto's head as clarity struck him. This was why Ardyn had kept him alive. So Prompto could expose himself to his pack, so it would hurt Noctis, his betrayal hurting them all.

His fingers wrapped around his wrist, around the bands hiding his shame from view, wishing he'd had the strength to burn it off when he did. He should never have joined the pack, he should have died out there in the snow when he knew what he was. Ardyn should have killed him.

Marked.

Branded.

He'd always known, and now his betrayal was being forced into the open.

***

It had been days since Prompto had watched them all have sex, nearly bordering on a week. Prompto hadn't heard from or even seen Noctis. He knocked on the door of Noctis's apartment, despite having a key, tapping his toes against the floor as he waited.

What happened?

There was no answer, and no one had responded to his messages in the last few hours.

Is this what Gladio had meant about Noctis being busy? That it was difficult to share him with his royal duties? It was easy to forget he was a prince, that aside from his new part-time job, he had obligations at the Citadel, meetings to attend, training to complete, dinners to attend.

Prompto was left waiting.

As the week stretched into two, Prompto began locking himself in his room, the pain of being separate from Noctis, from them all a physical ache, a wound he was forced to carry. When he saw his phone light up with Gladio's caller ID he shamelessly leapt over his bed to answer it.

'Is everything alright? Is Noct alright?'

Prompto heard spluttering at the other end. 'Of course he's alright, I was ringing to see what was up with you.'

The silence stretched between them.

'Did you change your mind or something?' Gladio sounded hesitant.

'Of course not!' Prompto tempered down the scream. 'I haven't heard from him properly in days, his messages are spread hours apart and if he does seem to remember it usually only a word or two.'

'Yeah, he and Iggy have been pretty busy with council stuff, plus they've been stuck in the library for hours.' Gladio trailed off again, and Prompto could hear his hissed breath. 'Plus I've been spending time with Iris and dad, so...I haven't been the most attentive Alpha to you. Sorry kid, this is more of a juggling act then I thought.'

_Alpha to you._

Of course, Prompto had gained an entire pack, not just an Omega, he had two Alphas watching over him too. 

'You're always welcome here, even if Noct's busy you know. Just to hang out, or sleep or whatever, I know the brat has been missing you.'

Knocking on his front door echoed around his empty home. Prompto gave a half-hearted look out his bedroom window before ignoring whoever it was.

'But of course it's cool if you want to spend time on your own, I guess it's kind of hard with the four of us here, tripping over each other, elbowing each other in bed.'

'That's not it, Gladio. I'll come over later, promise.'

The knocked sounded again, louder this time.

'I gotta go, whoever's knocking ain't taking the hint that I don't wanna answer.'

'Alright, come over around seven, we can grab some food or a movie or something.'

Throwing his phone on the bed and grumbling the whole way, Prompto flung back the door ready to give whoever was being irritating a piece of his mind when the words died on his tongue.

'Still want me to leave?' Noctis asked with a cheeky smile.

'Where the hell have you been!' Prompto shouted, torn between flinging himself at his friend and killing him.

'Sorry man, I had something I needed to do. Can I come in?' Prompto moved aside.

'I don't think it's a good idea you came here yourself,' Prompto scolded as he led the way to his room. 'I mean it's not like you're someone important like the Crown Prince or anything. So, explain.'

'Can you sit first?'

Prompto watched as Noctis sat on his bed, holding his hand out for him.

'When you first mentioned wanting to join the pack, my first instinct was to refuse.' Noctis held firm as Prompto tried to pull away. 'It had nothing to do with me not wanting you as Beta to me or my pack.' Noctis's voice was quiet but firm. 'I don't want you to be a at disadvantage. I want you to be connected to me, just as Ignis and Gladio are.' Noctis went shy, his cheeks blushing.

'Noct, I think you're beautiful. I like kissing you, and I enjoyed helping you that one night and watching you with Gladio and Ignis. But mating with you? That's not something I want to do.' The words were painful, cutting on his tongue as he spoke them. 

He could never be joined with Noctis as the other two were, couldn't claim him, or have his Alphas claim him. The whole thing suddenly felt like a facade, a sham. He'd always be on the outskirts of the pack.

Noctis cocked his head to the side in confusion before squeezing Prompto's hand. 'Thanks for the compliment but I wasn't referring to mating. I love you, I can't describe how or why, but you're my family, and yes things are different between us then they are between me and the others, but I don't want that from you either.'

'What are you saying?

'There's a way I can mark you, so you can be connected with me the same way an Alpha bonds with its Omega. But...I dunno if it's...' Noctis trailed off, eyes darting to Prompto's wrist before closing shut.

Noctis had seen.

'I've never understood what this is.' Prompto pulled way his wrist strap, leaving the barcode bare between them. 'But I've always hated it. Being marked by you...that's something I want. I want to belong to you Noctis, I want to be part of your pack.'

'Are you sure? Being with me, it's not going to be the same as being with anyone else, there are things expected of me, I don't know what my life is going to entail, what being a Beta to a royal Omega is going to mean to you.' Noctis hung his head. 

Prompto felt his heart constrict, lifting Noctis's head with his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. 'No one knows where their life will lead Noctis, not even royalty. All I know is the me now, wants to be with you, with all of you, forever.'

'It's similar to what dad does for the Kingsglaive. The seal of Lucis. I can brand it into your skin with magic, and you'll be able to access my Armiger like Gladio and Iggy can, you'll be able to feel...is that the right word? Sense? What I'm feeling. It just...I dunno...seems one-sided to me, I mean, what are you going to get in return?'

'A pack, a family and most importantly, you Noct.' 

'I don't seem like a very fair trade for branding your skin,' Noctis murmured.

'Plus I'll get to use cool magic and stuff, I mean, that's pretty awesome right. So, you wanna get started?'

'You don't want time to think about it?'

'All three of you have asked me at one point or another if I want to think about this. I'm done thinking. I've wanted this for a long time, Noct, and I didn't think I could be an equal to you as the others are, so if you've found a way, let's go.' Prompto got off the bed, flinging his arms wide, 'So, where do you want me?'

Noctis said nothing, eyes wide as he looked up from the bed.

'Guess it kinda feels weird without a ceremony or something...should we do this at the Citadel? Or with Ignis and Gladio watching?'

Noctis chuckled. 'I don't think there needs to be a ceremony, Prom, unless of course, you want to make it into something special. Ignis will have my head if I mess this up,' Noctis muttered to himself.

'Noct, buddy, I'm more than happy to go now. I've been waiting for like this, forever so let's go.' 

His excitement easily infected Noctis, who jumped to his feet, a wide smile on his face.

Noctis's hands came up to grasp Prompto's upper arms, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Blue sparks danced in the air, Crystal magic flickering in his bedroom. Prompto could almost taste in on his tongue, the frigid cold, the smell of electric, of ozone crackling between them and the lick of flames in Noctis's palm.

Then the Omega was crying out in distress and Prompto had a brief moment to think this was a bad idea before he too felt agony searing at him, sinking it's fangs into his arm. He felt himself slump against Noctis as they collided together, falling towards his floor.

Before Prompto's world went dark, a blaze of cobalt blinded him, like a camera flash going off in front of his retinas. He could _feel_ Noctis, a part of his mind carved out just for the Omega, not just Noctis, two other presences burned beside him, and Prompto knew right away who they were.

Alphas. His Alphas.

Bewilderment. Fear. Anger rushed through him.

Not his emotions.

But others.

When Prompto woke, it was Noctis's ceiling he looked at, a heavy weight on his chest. Panicking, he began to struggle, only calming when he heard Gladio's voice.

'Easy now, easy. Ignis! Prom's awake!'

'What...what happened?' His head was thudding.

'You both did something remarkably foolish!' Ignis's voice was sharp.

Prompto flinched away, trying to push away the weight on his chest.

'Hey, take it easy. Here, I'll take Noct from you.' The pressure eased. Noctis. It was Noctis who had been sleeping on him.

Prompto sat up in bed, waiting for his vision to focus, his breath hissing through teeth as the room spun. He was exhausted...or was he? He felt displaced, sensations he didn't understand flooding his brain.

'Is...Noct ok?' Gladio turned the Omega on his lap, showing Noctis's waxen face, his body lax and limp.

'He used up a lot of his strength to do what he did. Seems I underestimated how important you were to him.' Gladio huffed a laugh, shifting his mate in his arms, rubbing his nose across Noctis's forehead.

'It was idiotic and reckless for him to perform such a feat without us.' 

Cold, seething anger radiated from the advisor. Watching the way Ignis paced the bedroom floor made shame seep into his body. Ignis had never been angry at him. Prompto had gotten used to Gladio's quick flashes of anger that burnt out as soon as they flared up. This was different. It was easy to forget Ignis was an Alpha, his demeanour cool, aloof at times. 

This was an enraged Alpha.

'What...happened?' Prompto hated the way his voice squeaked.

'See for yourself.' Ignis stormed over, ripping the shirt arm off his top, exposing his arm. There shimmering on his skin was a mark Prompto could draw in his sleep, a mark that decorated every banner, flag and official document in Insomnia.

The intricate circle with the winged skull imposed on top.

'The seal of Lucis.'

'Noctis bound you to himself, to us, by using his magic,' Ignis answered, storming away again.

'The Armiger seems cool doesn't it? Being able to draw weapons from Noctis, magic, heck you can store whatever you like in there. Well, it's more than that pipsqueak, it's an inherent part of him. By bonding with you he's left himself vulnerable. You could destroy him, literally take his soul and rip it asunder.'

'I wouldn't...would never.' Prompto let his head fall, tears sprinkling the covers.

'Trust me, if I thought you were a threat, you wouldn't be alive now,' Gladio reached out, sweeping his thumb under Prompto's eyes.

Ignis said nothing, resuming his pacing of the floor, arms crossed. 

'I'm equal to you all now?' Prompto pulled himself up to his knees, his vision still blurry with tears. 'I'm Beta to the pack?' Prompto's trembling words brought Ignis to a halt, the fury ebbing from the Alpha's body.

'Yes, Prompto.'

Prompto looked again at Noctis, the Omega's shallow breathing.

'Is he in danger?' 

'Nah, he just needs to recuperate. He'll wake up soon, it's just his body's way of repairing itself,' Gladio reassured.

'Still, he knew better. I told him that if he wished to attempt this he would need to do so under observation. Astrals, I knew he was excited but this...he can expect a scolding when he wakes.' 

'Actually, that might have been my fault.' Prompto looked down at the covers bunched in his hand. 'I sorta encouraged him to do it then and there.'

The Alphas shared a look.

'Honestly, gonna have our hands full with these two, Iggy.'

'Yes, I dare say we will. But, I don't think either of us would have it any other way.'

***

Prompto's hand went to his right arm, to the brand they had all agreed would be better off hidden, easily concealed by a bandana. No one had ever questioned Prompto about it, and he'd never revealed his position in the pack except to a select few. 

It was for his safety, Noctis had argued. They didn't want Prompto being a target due to his relationship with the prince.

'There's a way,' he heard himself saying, bracing himself as they all turned to look at him.

Noctis needed his magic back. They needed to get out of here, that overrode everything.

Ardyn remained silent as he walked towards the lock on the door, but he could imagine his manic laughter, chasing every step he took. As he knew it would, the door unlocked as his barcode was scanned.

'So MT's...'

Prompto could see Noctis watching him out of the corner of his eye, saw Gladio shift closer, placing himself directly in the line of fire. That's what he should have done, what any Alpha should have done for his mate when faced with a danger.

'They've got these codeprints...just like I do.'

He saw Noctis's eyes widen, the Omega glancing down at his wrist, understanding in his eyes.

'Do they? Never looked.' 

Loyal Noctis, always quick to defend. If Prompto could hear the lie in his voice, then so could the others.

'Yeah... so, as it turns out...I'm one of them.'

None of them said anything, shifting on their feet and waiting. Prompto could feel the ties surrounding them all fraying and snapping as he talked, his family getting further out of his reach.

'Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis.'

Plus the fact that Prompto had never understood what it meant, that his parents had never told him what it meant. Even when Noctis had glanced at it he hadn't known.

'Still...'

He had to try, had to persuade them he wasn't a threat, that he was still Prompto.

'You guys are like the only friends I've ever known. My family, my pack, I just hope...if nothing else, we can remain friends, that things can stay the way they were.'

Noctis stalked up to him, put his head in the crook of Prompto's neck, inhaling deeply. 

'You're Prompto,' Noctis whispered into his neck. 'Who cares where you were born. No labels, remember?'

'I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever.' Ignis was hot on Noctis's heels, coming to Prompto and rubbing his jaw over his head.

'You're one of us, right?' Gladio gave him a smile, a nudge on the shoulder.

Prompto felt wonderment, his eyes burning with tears.

***

Besieged with relief when they restored Noctis's magic, Gladio exhaled deeply. Seeing him with the ring, it didn't sit well with Gladio. Despite their moment with Prompto there, Noctis still wouldn't look at him, wouldn't go near Ignis. That had been all for show, to reassure the Beta who looked as though he was going to crumble on the spot.

He couldn't process the information about Prompto at the moment. He cared about him, loved him as pack, but the idea he was an MT...

No. Not now. Later. Everything would have to come later.

Noctis's words keep playing in a loop.

_This, what we have here is broken._

Another door, another corridor, another attack. Gladio had to keep moving. They would fix this, he would fix it. Once they were out of here, once the Crystal was secure they would reconnect, they would sit down and talk no matter how painful. They weren't broken.

They weren't broken.

The swings of his broadsword were wild, his bare hands ripping into the imps.

They could fix this.

Noctis stumbled into a hanger, the rest of them hot on his heels. 

'Look at all this space!' Prompto scoffed, his jovial tone beginning to rub Gladio the wrong way.

'Your Majesty, your precious Crystal awaits you.' 

Gladio heard himself snarl. Next time he saw Ardyn he was going to cut the Alpha's head clean off his shoulders. No mercy, no hesitation. Gladio didn't care for diplomacy anymore. Ardyn's life was his. 

'To liven things up I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time.'

The door ahead screeched open, and the four of them froze in fear at the monstrosity limping towards them.

'I heard that you tried to mate with Ravus when I bestowed my little heat gift upon you, Noct. Don't you want him now your Alphas no longer want you?'

'Is that...Ravus?' Gladio whispered, weapon already in hand. 

'Or what's left of him.'

Noctis remained rooted, looking up at the ceiling where Ardyn's voice had come from.

'Don't pay him any mind, Noct,' Ignis barked, knowing without being able to see what Noctis was doing. 'He will not use that trick on you again.'

'Dammit,' Noctis shook his head, summoning his engine blade.

They fought valiantly, even Ignis held his own, but Noctis was beginning to struggle. Being forced to rely on nothing but the ring and his father's sword up till now had drained him. His body was still littered with injuries, dark smudges under his eyes. He'd always fought best with the engine blade, been able to hold his own against exhaustion, had a well of hidden strength that even Gladio was jealous of, but here, in this place he was beginning to falter.

Gladio felt torn in three directions. Towards Ignis, blind and a liability. To Prompto, the weakest of the three of them. To Noctis, his mate. It was there he ran, helping him to deliver the killing blow to Ravus.

'A sorry end for the high commander- for anyone.' 

Seeing him covered in ooze, succumbed to Ardyn's manipulations, it was hard to see him as the Alpha who had bested Gladio, forcing him to seek out Gilgamesh. He felt nothing but sympathy for the man, or what was left of him before them.

'He was a man with hopes and dreams.'

'It's horrible,' Prompto whispered.

Noctis said nothing, closing his eyes for a long moment in respect.

Watching Ravus's body disintegrate, Gladio was hit with a realisation. This wasn't about them, there was more at stake than if their pack was faltering. Relationships, personal issues, they all had to go on the back foot. People were dying, being tortured for trying to help Noctis.

That's why Noctis had said what he did. The Omega had realised that things were bigger than himself. Pack issues, mates, that could be sorted later, but right here and now, they had to find the Crystal and save Eos from Niflheim, from Ardyn.

'Noct-' he began.

The doors of the hanger ground open again, more demons spilling forth. Was this Ardyn's plan? Kill them all in some type of arena exhibit?

There had to be a way out of this.

There had to be something he could do!

'Noct, you must go on alone.' Ignis's voice rang out across the battlefield.

'What?' 

'If you can obtain the Crystal's power, we may be able to turn the tide.'

Noctis hesitated, blade clattering from his hand, taking a blow to the shoulder.

'Elsewise, we are all likely to perish here.' 

It was a massacre. Prompto was stumbling, Ignis was taking blows, and Noctis was being forced to his knees. 

It wasn't about them. It was about everyone, the sacrifices, the deaths, Insomnia.

'Iggy's right. It's our only chance.'

'But what about you?' The first direct thing Noctis had said to him in weeks without the tinge of scorn tainting it. 

Noctis needed him to be strong. The king needed his shield to set him down the right path. He steeled himself against the pain that he might die here, that the pack would perish. This was his calling, his duty. Noctis would get to the Crystal, Gladio had sworn it. 

'We'll manage somehow! Just keep moving,' Prompto encouraged.

'You could still get to the Crystal if you went on your own. Your friends will have to stay behind,' Ardyn's voice drawled.

The lift came up, the green light flashing in mockery. 

'Get the Crystal. Turn the tide.' Gladio growled, turning his back on Noctis, placing himself in harm's way. 

He could sense Noctis wavering. 

'Noctis, go now!' Gladio ordered, not looking back over his shoulder.

As soon as he sensed Noctis leaving them, Gladio flung himself fully into battle, not needing to worry about Noctis's safety. He'd only managed to take out a few monsters before they all scurried away.

'What gives?' Gladio growled, jogging around to stand beside Prompto.

'You know... I'd spent years formulating the best plan to cause the Chosen King true anguish and suffering, and here you've given it to me.' 

'Ardyn,' Gladio growled, 'come and fight me, Alpha to Alpha.'

'Now why would I do that? You don't interest me, none of you do. It's the little Omega's suffering I seek. Alas, taking him from you now with a broken heart...it seems almost too cruel.' Ardyn's laughter echoed around them.

As one the three of them winced, hands going up to their temples as Noctis's agony screamed across the bond.

'What...have you done to him?' Gladio gasped.

'Noctis will not die here!' Ignis got to his feet, misery thick in his voice. 'I have seen it, I have seen Noctis grown older.'

'Ah...the gift of the Oracle, but tell me...did you see yourself there, any of you? I don't wish to kill him...but I will be taking him from you.'

'Prompto get up, we need to hurry.' Gladio grabbed Ignis's elbow running after Noctis.

***

It was the thing that plagued Gladio's nightmares. Noctis being taken from him and being powerless to stop it.

They reached the Crystal just in time to see Noctis submerged within . His gaze met Gladio's across the bridge. 

The first time he'd made eye contact in weeks.

'Gladio!' he screamed, anguish lacing his words.

He ran as fast as he could, as though the gods themselves had given him strength, giving him power to his feet. 

Noctis knew it was futile. 'I'm sorry...' he sobbed before screaming. 

He didn't get there in time. Gladio had to watch his Omega's face screw up in despair, in agony, had to feel his distress wrench deep inside him before it abruptly cut off.

Gladio fell to the floor gasping, as they all did. Prompto was weeping, Ignis could barely breathe.

Noctis was gone, snatched from their lives.

'He is claiming the Crystal's power. It'll give me scant satisfaction to kill him as a mere mortal. The gods will release him when they see fit...although...you might all be long gone by then.'

Gladio's sword cleaved into shadow.

Prompto's gunshot felled him. But only for a moment.

'Just...what are you?' Gladio's voice cracked.

'Cursed, Immortal, take your pick. Either way, I can wait for millennia to welcome Noctis back. Can you? Enjoy carrying the burden of guilt...shield.'

Ardyn's laugh surrounded them as he walked away, choking them in despair.

'It can't be true,' Ignis voice was thick.

'He's...gone,' Gladio whispered, feeling his own tears well.

He had failed. He had failed and Noctis had been taken from him thinking his pack had been broken, that his mates no longer wanted him.


End file.
